


Кинжал

by Ace_of_Hearts_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Hearts_2018/pseuds/Ace_of_Hearts_2018
Summary: Пустошь, каменная ограда и Гермиона Грейнджер. Кто-нибудь объяснит, что вообще происходит?





	1. Chapter 1

Гермионе казалось, что её веки налиты свинцом. Она не знала, сколько пролежала здесь с закрытыми глазами. По ощущениям — вечность. Её обволакивало странное, почти мистическое спокойствие. Только невнятное навязчивое чувство на уровне солнечного сплетения вызывало смутную нервозность. Напоминало о войне, о Роне и Гарри, о том, что нужно вставать и бороться. За свою жизнь и за жизни близких. Война ведь не закончилась! Война ведь в разгаре! Но всё это было таким далёким, а веки такими тяжёлыми, трава такой мягкой… Война? И без Гермионы справятся!

Грейнджер резко открыла глаза — и пелена необъяснимого спокойствия вдруг спала. Это она сейчас такое подумала? Быть не может! Она нужна Гарри и Рону! Что за глупости? Что за?.. Где она? Внутри похолодело — пейзаж был совершенно незнакомым. Гермиона сидела на траве, опершись о высокую каменную ограду, вокруг неё — пустошь. От пустоши, густо поросшей высокими сорняками и кустами шиповника, веяло холодом и неизвестностью.

Гермиона хотела было достать из кармана палочку и аппарировать, но пальцы не нащупали гладкого древка — пусто. Грейнджер ощутила, как паника резко подступила к горлу. Тщетно стараясь успокоиться, Гермиона поднялась и осмотрелась — нет, возле неё палочки тоже не было. Что за чёрт?

Последним, что она помнила, была дуэль миссис Уизли с Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Гермиона помнила, как растерянно-широко были открыты глаза последней, когда она поняла, что проиграла. Поняла, что это последние секунды в её жизни. Но что было дальше? Выиграл ли Гарри? И как она оказалась здесь? И где это — «здесь»?

Внутреннее чутьё подсказывало, что нужно пробираться через пустошь. Гермионе казалось, что она почти слышит, как с самого края пустоши её зовут голоса Рона и Гарри. Но, конечно, никто её не звал. Она ведь и конца пустоши не видела, как же могла услышать голоса оттуда? Глупости!

Гермиона огляделась, надеясь найти хоть какую-нибудь тропинку, но нет, ничего даже смутно напоминающего тропинку не было — только высокие сорняки да колючий шиповник.

Грейнджер прищурилась, смотря вдаль. Куда ни глянь — пустошь. А идти куда? В какую сторону ближе? Гермиона решила пройтись вокруг каменной ограды — вдруг повезёт и она увидит что-то знакомое. Или хотя бы найдёт какую-то подсказку, зацепку... Хоть что-нибудь! 

Грейнджер провела рукой по ограде и её охватило странное чувство: уже знакомое ей опьяняющее спокойствие и твёрдая уверенность, что спокойствие обманчиво, ложно. 

Гермиона быстро зашагала вдоль ограды. Как ни странно, но здесь не было ни сорняков, ни шиповника — за два метра от ограды росла только сочная зелёная трава.

«Наверняка это какое-то заклятие, — подумала Грейнджер, — но какой в нём смысл? И что не так с оградой?»

Пройдя ещё немного, Гермиона увидела высокие ворота. Они были слегка приоткрыты. Так и манили к себе. Зазывали. В миниатюрную щель невозможно было что-то разглядеть. Врождённое любопытство подталкивало Грейнджер к решению открыть ворота и войти внутрь, но отчего-то она знала, что делать это не стоит. Если открыть ворота, произойдёт что-то очень и очень плохое. Гермиона отвернулась от ворот и посмотрела на пустошь. Умом она понимала: это же глупость брести непонятно куда непонятно сколько по высокой траве, но в глубине души была убеждена, что это единственное правильное решение. Она привыкла полагаться на ум, но почему-то сейчас зов сердца был сильнее.

Грейнджер глубоко вдохнула, стараясь не паниковать, и пошла вперёд. Сколько видел глаз — пустошь, а Гермиона лишь на начале пути. Сорняки, словно капканы, опутали ноги, и ей едва удалось сделать следующий шаг. Ничего, справится. И не с таким справлялась. Она почти приноровилась и продвинулась вперёд метров на сто. Ветка шиповника больно поцарапала её руку, и Гермиона зашипела от боли: до этого ей удавалось аккуратно отодвигать ветки, но здесь шиповник рос гуще, идти было сложнее. За всем и не уследишь. На руке остались две глубокие царапины, словно от когтей животного. Ярко-красная капля крови упала на землю. Грейнджер раздражённо фыркнула и упрямо двинулась дальше. Гриффиндорка она, в конце концов, или кто? Ей ещё столько пройти, а она царапину разглядывает! Может, ей повезёт и Гарри с Роном найдут её, но это не значит, что она будет сидеть, сложив руки, и ждать помощи. Спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих. Даже если утопают они в сорняках и кустах шиповника.

Гермионе стало смешно от нелепости своих мыслей. Она на краю земли, без волшебной палочки, без малейшего понятия, что происходит в мире, а такая глупость лезет в голову! Невероятно!

За своими мыслями Грейнджер не заметила, когда потемнело небо. Мрачно-серые тучи заслонили солнце. Гермиона чертыхнулась. Вот только дождя ей сейчас и не хватало! Она остановилась, вглядываясь в линию горизонта до рези в глазах, но конца пути не было видно. Попыталась идти быстрее, но куда там! Растения, как силки — её нелепая попытка ускориться закончилась тем, что она чуть не упала на куст шиповника. Послышались раскаты грома. Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности и подняла взгляд. Теперь тучи закрывали всё небо. Хищно нависали над головой, как будто присматривались к своей жертве. Мрачно. Зловеще.

Сорвался ветер. Растительность, словно исполняя безумный танец, закружилась под его напором. Шиповник больно резанул Гермиону по щеке. Во второй раз она поймала его рукой. На макушку упала первая тяжёлая капля. Через несколько секунд дождь ударил в полную силу. Удобная чёрная мантия Грейнджер быстро промокла, волосы начали неприятно липнуть к шее и щекам. По мокрой траве идти было ещё хуже — несколько раз Гермиона только чудом удерживалась на ногах. Из-за густой пелены дождя она даже не видела, куда идёт, царапин от шиповника только прибавилось — казалось, жжёт всё тело. Даже холодные капли почему-то не приносили облегчения.

Очередная ветка шиповника вцепилась в мантию, Гермиона попыталась аккуратно её отцепить, но, плохо видя из-за дождя и ветра, только порвала ткань и поцарапала руки. Было больно, обидно и одиноко. Была бы она младше, наверное, села бы и расплакалась, но война многому научила. Поэтому Грейнджер только недовольно поджала губы и развернулась в ту сторону, с которой пришла. И хоть ей ужасно не хотелось возвращаться к воротам, продолжать путь было безумием.

Идти назад было легче, и Гермиона облегчённо вздохнула, когда наконец оказалась возле каменной ограды. Дождь продолжал идти, её одежда промокла насквозь. Гермиона продрогла до костей. Она ещё раз посмотрела на слегка приоткрытые ворота. Рискнуть? Может, там ей помогут. В конце концов, что страшного произойдёт, если она войдёт внутрь? Она только посмотрит одним глазком и если заметит что-то подозрительное, то сразу же уйдёт оттуда.

Несмотря на ноющее чувство беспокойства в груди, Гермиона легонько толкнула ворота и вошла внутрь.


	2. Chapter 2

Драко открыл глаза и поднялся на ноги, попутно отряхивая мантию. Осмотрелся — каменная ограда и пустошь. И лучше бы Грейнджер не успела уйти далеко. Или того хуже — войти в город. Нужно было как можно быстрее её отыскать. Полупрозрачные числа на запястье Малфоя вели обратный отсчёт. Десять часов, сорок две минуты — столько у него было времени, чтобы найти Грейнджер и выбраться отсюда. Столько действовало зелье. Если не успеет… Нет, Драко даже думать об этом не хотел! Он суетливо огляделся и, не увидев никого поблизости, пошёл вдоль забора.

Малфой остановился с надеждой окинул взглядом пустошь — у Грейнджер ведь сильная воля. Она должна была побороть магию города. Тем не менее, никого не было видно. Где же она? Попробовать применить заклятие поиска? Драко сунул руку в карман, но палочки там не оказалось. Ну конечно, только непоколебимая воля — никакой магии! Проклятье!

Нахмурившись, Малфой медленно пошёл вдоль ограды, не отрывая глаз от пустоши.

«Ну же, Грейнджер, побудь хорошей ведьмочкой хоть раз в жизни, не усложняй мне задачу!» — подумал полузлобно-полуотчаянно.

Он шёл уже минут десять, но так и не увидел никаких следов её пребывания здесь. Беспокойство нарастало. Попытаться пройти сквозь пустошь — это одно, но увести человека из города — совсем иное. Хватит ли у него на это времени?

Метров через триста-четыреста Малфой оказался перед воротами. Они были приоткрыты.

— Идиотка, — злобно выплюнул он и изо всей силы ударил ладонью о каменную ограду. Неровный камень оцарапал руку, но Драко почти ничего не почувствовал, кровь кипела, в голову ударила новая порция адреналина. Малфой сложил руку в кулак в бессильной злости ударил ею о стену ещё раз, но облегчения это не принесло.

Как же ему не хотелось входить в город! Может, зелье и будет защищать его на протяжении — он снова посмотрел на запястье — десяти часов и двадцати минут, но если он задержится хоть на миг после… Нет, Малфой не мог этого допустить, слишком много всего зависело от его успеха.

Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки, и толкнул ворота. Они неохотно открылись, скрипя несмазанными петлями. Драко чувствовал необычные потоки энергии, которые они излучали, как будто ворота учуяли угрозу, исходящую от него, и затаились, наблюдая. Но ощущал он и едва различимые нотки злорадства, от которых засосало под ложечкой. Казалось, ворота были живыми — из плоти и крови. И они хотели плоти и крови. Его. Грейнджер. Любого, кто окажется поблизости. Драко стало не по себе. Но ещё хуже ему стало от открывшегося перед ним вида: повсюду странные постройки, странные магловские штуковины, странно одетые люди. Малфой застыл, с ужасом разглядывая открывшуюся взору картину. Нет, ну это просто фантастика! И что теперь?

Напряжённо осматриваясь, Малфой побрёл по обочине дороги. Растерянный, он чуть не врезался в идущего навстречу прохожего, но тот будто и не заметил его, прошёл мимо, словно ничего не произошло.

— Эй! — крикнул ему вслед Драко.

Он же Малфой, в конце концов! Как можно игнорировать Малфоя?! Но незнакомый прохожий невозмутимо продолжил свой путь, как если бы ничего не услышал. Может, и правда не услышал из-за воя этих дурацких карет без лошадей?

Драко остановился перед седовласой старушкой, что бойко — для своего возраста — вышагивала ему навстречу.

— Простите, вы не подскажите?..

Но старушка не остановилась, не посмотрела на него, никак не выказала, что заметила его присутствие вообще. Она продолжила идти в том же темпе, и не ожидавший подобного поворота Драко не успел отскочить в сторону, хоть в этом и не было необходимости — старушка прошла сквозь него. Он так и замер на месте: глаза выпучены, рот слегка приоткрыт. Как так?! Она ведь вовсе не похожа на призрака! Но не это главное — как он мог найти человека в городе, где его никто не видит? А что если и Грейнджер его не увидит? Нет-нет, в книге об этом ни слова не было! Должна увидеть.

Итак, что ему было известно? Во-первых, он попал в абсолютно магловский город и не имел ни малейшего понятия, как себя здесь вести, что, по сути, совсем не имело значения, ведь его никто не видел. А если бы и видели, то и что с того? Живых людей здесь нет. Миражи.

Во-вторых, у Малфоя не было волшебной палочки, а в городе не было магии. Скорее всего, Грейнджер не помнила о магии. Следовательно убедить её в том, что этот город — плод её фантазии, будет почти нереально.

В-третьих, где бы находился Драко, если бы это был его город? В центре. Значит нужно было этот самый центр найти. Малфой знал, что город не такой уж и большой, а значит задача должна быть не очень-то и сложной. Да и другого выхода не было. Костеря Грейнджер на чём свет стоит, Малфой углубился в город. Шёл он быстро, окидывая внимательным взглядом магловские постройки и кареты. Он усердно выискивал в толпе копну спутанных каштановых волос, но все были не те, не те, не те… Скоро Драко догадался, что город насмехался над ним: почти все девушки были тёмноволосыми кудрявыми шатенками. И каждый раз, когда Малфою казалось, что он нашёл нужную, его надежды разбивались при виде очередного незнакомого лица. Мало того, не окликнешь же, каждую нужно было догонять, чтобы увидеть лицо. Когда Драко снова посмотрел на еле заметные цифры на запястье, ему захотелось взвыть. Или кого-то ударить. Почему время шло так быстро? Он замахнулся на стену огромного магловского здания, но кулак прошёл сквозь неё. Драко бросило в жар: на один короткий миг мелькнула мысль, что он умер и стал призраком. Мерлин, это поистине страшно! Когда Малфой был ребёнком, то завидовал призракам: для них были открыты все двери. Они могли летать без метлы, их было невозможно убить. Ещё и маглов могли пугать, пробираясь в их дома и истошно завывая. Что ж, теперь Драко понимал, почему призраки оставались жить в магическом мире — это жутко, когда тебя никто не видит и тебе не с кем поговорить. Мурашки по коже. Брр!

Краем глаза Малфой заметил знакомую копну волос и тут же позабыл о своих мыслях. Нет, уж это определённо должна быть Грейнджер! Его очередная подозреваемая обернулась перед тем, как войти в дом напротив, и Малфой чуть не завопил во весь голос от радости. Она! Точно она!

— Грейнджер! — гаркнул он.

Ноль реакции. Японский единорог! Да что же теперь делать-то, а? Всё это время он боялся, что не сможет её найти. Дурак! Не этого нужно было бояться! Так глупо понадеялся, что она сможет его увидеть и услышать. А запасной план на случай неудачи где? Чёрт!

Драко понятия не имел, что теперь делать, но всё равно бросился к многоэтажке напротив. Он промчался сквозь магловскую карету, прошёл сквозь запертую дверь, хотел подняться по лестнице, но куда там, ноги проходили сквозь неё.

— Твою ж мать! — гаркнул Драко. — Твою ж мать, Грейнджер! Ненавижу!

В немом бессилии он крепко сжал ладони в кулаки. И только тогда заметил, что не видит своих ног — видимо, они касались земли под этим чёртовым миражом. Мрачная картина: только туловище над полом, будто ноги отделили от тела. Драко начало мутить. Треклятый город! Как теперь позабыть об увиденном?

Малфой услышал звук открывающейся двери и посмотрел наверх: третий этаж, правая дверь, она. Всезнайка, грязнокровка и магнит для неудач. Совершенно для него недосягаема. Третий этаж. Мерлиновы подштанники, на кой чёрт он в это влез?! Вопрос отрезвил Драко. Он прекрасно знал, зачем ему всё это и что на кону. Варианта «сдаться» просто не было. Вариант «провалить операцию» не рассматривался. Малфою необходимо было преуспеть. Точка.

Драко вышел из подъезда и уселся на ярко-зелёную траву рядом с домом. Тоже мираж — Малфой ощущал под собой твёрдую поверхность.

Грейнджер его не видела, Грейнджер могла подняться по лестнице, Грейнджер нужно было открыть дверь, чтобы войти в подъезд. Она ничем не отличалась от людей-миражей. Вот только Драко знал, что она была очень даже реальной. Но почему вполне себе реальная Грейнджер могла подняться на третий этаж вполне себе нереального дома, а он не мог? Что их отличало?

Малфой сцепил пальцы в замок и поднял взгляд на окна третьего этажа. Её окна.

«Осталось только серенаду спеть», — промелькнула в голове абсурдная мысль.

Как же унизительно! Лучше бы ему нужно было вытянуть отсюда Поттера! Да кого угодно! Но спасать эту… Грейнджер! Малфой недовольно скривился. Как он только докатился до такого?

Взгляд невольно упал на едва заметные цифры на запястье. Потом. Он будет злиться, жалеть себя, негодовать, искать виновных — всё потом. Сейчас нужно было найти ответ. Почему Грейнджер вписывалась в мир-мираж, а он нет?

Малфой закусил губу. Что он знал об этом месте? Во-первых, всякий, кто проходил сквозь ворота, начинал постепенно забывать о своей жизни на Земле. Он мог забыть всё, мог забыть лишь какую-то часть. Мог…

Глаза Драко расширились от понимания. И как он сразу не догадался?! Если Грейнджер не помнит своего прошлого, то этот мир для неё реален. Она верила в него! Значит, чтобы подняться на третий этаж, он просто должен поверить! Что ж, легче сказать, чем сделать…

Малфой снова взглянул на окна третьего этажа. Скорчил гримасу.

Он должен хотя бы попытаться. Ради себя, ради отца и матери. Драко глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. Коснулся руками земли. Попытался представить, что коснулся травы. Зелёной, слегка шершавой на ощупь, пахнущей весной и жизнью. Попытался представить, как поднимается на ноги, мягкая трава у него под руками. Встаёт и идёт к подъезду. Касается металлической двери, и на руках остаётся едва уловимый неприятный запах. Открывает дверь и проскальзывает внутрь. Поднимается вверх по лестнице, эхо от шагов кажется непозволительно громким в пустом подъезде.

Малфой услышал звук открывающейся двери подъезда и резко распахнул глаза. Из подъезда вышла Грейнджер и женщина постарше. Судя по всему, её мать.

— Молодой человек, вам плохо? Почему вы сидите на траве перед подъездом? — спросила предполагаемая миссис Грейнджер. Но он пропустил её слова мимо ушей. Ведь её дочь тоже смотрела на него, она тоже его видела. Видела!

— Грейнджер? — позвал он, не веря своему счастью, и медленно поднялся на ноги. — Ты… видишь меня?

— Гермиона, ты знаешь его?

Грейнджер покачала головой.

— Впервые вижу.

— Грейнджер, — он протянул к ней руку, медленно приближаясь, будто боялся спугнуть, — пойдём со мной. Я потом всё тебе объясню, только пойдём.

Её мать стала у него на пути, уперев руки в бока:

— Отстань от моей дочери, сумасшедший!

Он проигнорировал её.

— Грейнджер, я знаю, что тебе трудно понять, что происходит, но я могу помочь тебе. Пойдём со мной, ты позже всё поймёшь.

Упрашивать Грейнджер — как низко он пал! Но Малфой наступил на горло своей гордости, у него просто не было другого выхода.

Грязнокровка смотрела на него широко открытыми глазами, то приоткрывая, то закрывая рот. Почти комично. Он бы расхохотался, он бы довёл её до слёз жестокими словами, он бы посмотрел на неё, как на нечто до омерзения отвратительное и скривился бы для пущего эффекта. Но он не мог. Сейчас он зависел от её решения. Сейчас ему было очень нужно, чтобы она поверила, чтобы она взяла его за руку и пошла с ним. Да он бы схватил её в охапку и сбежал бы из города, если бы так можно было, но город ведь не отпустит! Она должна была принять решение.

— Сэр! — вдруг истерически воскликнула миссис Грейнджер. — Этот ненормальный пристаёт к моей дочери! Сделайте же вы что-нибудь!

Драко почувствовал, как кто-то завёл его руки за спину. Он попробовал отбиваться, но на запястья нацепили что-то металлическое и холодное.

— Что вы делаете?! Отпустите меня! Мы должны уйти! — воскликнул Драко, не отводя глаз от Грейнджер.

Мужчина в форме окинул его безразличным взглядом:

— На вас поступила жалоба. Нарушаете спокойствие. Так что пройдёмте-ка в участок.

— Но… — Драко наконец посмотрел в его глаза и умолк. Бесполезно. Он ничего не добьётся. Мираж может и был создан фантазией Грейнджер, но подчинялся всё же городу. Драко ничего никому не докажет, только усугубит ситуацию.

— Грейнджер, прошу! — крикнул он отчаянно, когда мужчина в форме потянул его за собой. — Грейнджер!

Она ничего не сделала, только стояла и, растерянно моргая, смотрела ему вслед.

— Ненавижу, — шепнул он бессильно. — Мерзкая грязнокровная идиотка! Ненавижу!


	3. Chapter 3

Шесть часов и одна минута. Малфой закрыл лицо руками и съехал по стене на пол. Он находился в камере предварительного заключения не так уж и долго, а уже хотел взвыть от отчаяния. Мужчина в форме сказал, что Драко арестовали на сутки. Безразлично предупредил, что продержит его здесь дольше, если он начнёт буянить. Вот только сутки — это двадцать четыре часа, у Драко же было только шесть.

С одной стороны, ситуация катастрофической не была: если Малфой перестанет верить, металлическая решётка больше не будет для него преградой. С другой стороны, это могло лишь усугубить ситуацию, ведь он знал, что камера находилась в подвале, и если на самом деле подвала не существовало, то что станет с Драко, если он перестанет верить? Он будет заживо погребён под землёй? Или же и того хуже — почва его просто раздавит. Малфой содрогнулся. Нет, он совсем не хотел проверять, что произойдёт, когда его вера иссякнет.

Да и поверить в то, что происходящее — мираж, теперь и правда было трудно. Малфой не мог перестать думать о металлической решётке, которая назойливо маячила перед глазами. Или же возникала перед внутренним взором, когда он на неё не смотрел.

Город знал о его сомнениях. Как он мог не знать?! Знал, что Малфой сильнее всего боится за свою шкуру. Боится за своих родителей. Боится, что сядет в Азкабан, даже если ему удастся помочь Грейнджер.

Город уже начал завладевать его разумом и чувствами, город уже начал диктовать ему свои правила, будто и не сомневался: Драко останется, ему отсюда ни за что не вырваться.

Пять часов пятьдесят три минуты. Малфой сидел на полу, обхватив руками колени. Не мог избавиться от ощущения, что за ним пристально наблюдали. Оценивали. Выискивали слабости, ныряли в глубины его души с такой лёгкостью, что он чувствовал себя полностью обнажённым, уязвимым, вывернутым наизнанку.

Драко старался отвлечься, начать думать о чём-то другом, закрыть сознание с помощью Окклюменции. Но куда там! Он паниковал, он не мог успокоиться. Злился на себя, злился на идиотку Грейнджер, но толку от этого было мало. Злость не помогала найти выход из ситуации.

Малфой хотел вцепиться руками в решётку, хотел, чтобы она расплавилась под ладонями из-за его паляще-жаркой ярости. Хотел колотить по решётке руками и громко, во всё горло выкрикивать самые неприличные ругательства, которые только приходили на ум, проклиная город, Грейнджер и её дурацкий мираж. Проклиная собственную недальновидность и бессилие. Разбивая в кровь костяшки пальцев, чтобы хоть как-нибудь выпустить на волю извергающийся вулкан разрушительной энергии, которая сжигала, пожирала его заживо. Разрушала и в то же время придавала сил, чтобы не расклеиться окончательно. Не рухнуть обессиленно на колени, сдаваясь городу, сдаваясь судьбе. Выстоять.

Но так нельзя, иначе не выпустят. Нужно перетерпеть.

Терпение никогда не было сильной стороной Малфоя. Терпение и вовсе не было присуще Малфою до возрождения Тёмного Лорда. Тёмный Лорд изменил всё. Его пугающее до дрожи в коленях присутствие научило Драко прикусывать язык, всегда быть начеку, не выражать недовольства, не спорить, имитировать радостное возбуждение от того, что на самом деле вызывало тошноту, и терпеть-терпеть-терпеть, мысленно кляня себя за ограниченность, ведь когда-то он считал Тёмного Лорда своим кумиром! Ну разве не идиот?! Да что толку теперь от осознания? Все сильны задним умом.

Малфой неосознанно начал отбивать по полу камеры одному ему известный ритм. Напряжение нарастало. Он боялся сорваться. Боялся выплеснуть всё наружу. Всю боль, злость, страх, ненависть, бессилие, отчаяние… Пальцы громче заколотили по полу. Затем застыли, когда Драко услышал скрип.

Уже знакомый мужчина в форме открыл дверь, пропуская в помещение Грейнджер. Она неуверенно ему улыбнулась и благодарно кивнула.

Малфой тут же встал с пола и снитчем ринулся к решётке. Святые нарглы! Он что, обрадовался при виде Грейнджер? Хвала Мерлину, отец его не видит!

Грейнджер застыла на входе и теперь неуверенно переминалась с ноги на ногу, нервно закусила губу. Драко никогда не видел её столь растерянной. Ей-Мерлин, потерявшаяся девочка, не знающая как и шагу ступить без мамочки. Как её не спугнуть?

— Откуда ты меня знаешь? — спросила тихо.

Малфой ухмыльнулся. Ей всегда были нужны ответы. Она не могла чего-то не знать! Как он раньше не догадался, что Грейнджер просто не смогла бы не прийти? Умерла бы от любопытства.

— Ты тоже меня знаешь. Я могу помочь тебе вспомнить, — ответил Драко ей вкрадчиво, стараясь скрыть свою неприязнь. Даже улыбнуться попытался — ободряюще, но, судя по нахмуренному выражению лица Грейнджер, получилась странная гримаса.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Драко Малфой.

Грейнджер задумчиво склонила голову набок и сузила глаза. Окинула его неприязненным взглядом. Наконец её поза и выражение лица напоминали ему Грейнджер, которую он знал.

— Ты мне не нравишься. И имя мне твоё не нравится, — сказала она вдруг жёстко. Таким тоном, который всегда использовала при перебранках с ним. Он на миг забыл, где он и что здесь делает. Будто они снова вернулись в школу и всё встало на свои места. Он открыл было рот, чтобы побольнее ударить словами, довести её наконец до слёз, эту зазнайку-выскочку, что ходила по школе с высокомерным тебе-никогда-не-доползти-до-моего-уровня-знаний-слизняк выражением лица. Омерзительно. Она омерзительна. Он — Малфой, она — никто. Какое Грейнджер имела право вести себя так, будто всё с точностью до наоборот?! Обидные слова обжигали его глотку, желая поскорее выбраться наружу, залезть ей под кожу. Ущипнуть, ранить. Отравить душу, не позволяя забыть. Но Грейнджер вдруг сдулась, испуганно на него поглядев:

— Прости, я не… я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я вовсе не это имела в виду. Я…

Он жестом остановил её, не в силах слышать этот жалкий лепет.

— Я понял, хватит.

Она тут же послушно умолкла.

Малфой всегда считал, что если бы Грейнджер не высовывалась, не задирала нос, не отстаивала своё мнение, где надо и не надо, то раздражала бы его гораздо меньше. Ха! Чёрта с два! Эта мямля выводила его из себя куда больше, чем реальная Грейнджер!

— Как ты можешь помочь мне вспомнить? — спросила она неуверенно.

— Услуга за услугу. Помоги мне отсюда выбраться, и я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю.

Он понятия не имел, как будет ей объяснять. Как сможет убедить её, что его слова правдивы. Но оставалось только пять часов, а ведь ещё и через пустошь пробираться… По ходу дела найдёт слова. Слизеринец он или кто? Риторика его вторая натура. Во всяком случае, он всегда старался себе это внушить.

Грейнджер посмотрела на него с сомнением, снова закусила губу и один раз медленно, неуверенно кивнула.

— Я попробую.

Она быстро вышла, закрыв за собой дверь, будто боялась, что могла передумать.

Теперь из-за двери доносился её тихий голос. Слов Малфой разобрать не мог. Несколько раз он услышал громкое «не положено» мужчины в форме и снова занервничал. Вытер вспотевшие ладони о мантию и начал наматывать круги по камере. Вряд ли Грейнджер чего-то добьётся, уж больно она здесь бесхарактерная. Но во всяком случае он будет знать, что попытался.

Прошло ещё минут десять. Дверь открылась, звякнули ключи. Тот самый мужчина, недовольно скривившись, отпер камеру и посторонился, чтобы Драко мог выйти.

— Я тебя запомнил, парень, — сказал он кисло, — так что лучше веди себя прилично.

Малфой вздрогнул от его интонации и выбора слов. Казалось, с ним — коварно прищурившись, тихонечко затаившись — заговорил город. Решил поиграть с Малфоем, словно кошка с мышкой. Вроде бы как давал свободу, возвращал надежду, но на самом деле держал всё под контролем. Выжидал, чтобы нанести последний удар, чтобы разнести надежду в клочья и развеять над пустошью. Невидимые глаза ничего не упускали. Невидимые глаза следили за каждым шагом, за каждым чувством. Видели каждый промах.

Драко кинуло в жар. Он ещё заплатит за свою свободу. Вот только узнавать цену ему совсем не хотелось. И без того догадался, что не по карману.

Малфоя проводили на улицу, где, воровато озираясь по сторонам, стояла Грейнджер. Ссутулившаяся, с опущенным взглядом. Мерлин, дай ему сил! Это будет куда труднее, чем он думал.


	4. Chapter 4

Драко шёл медленно. Ему нечего было спешить, ведь он не знал, с чего начать разговор и как к ней подступиться. Мерлин, да что Малфой вообще знал о Грейнджер? Чем мог зацепить её? Как же глупо он поступил! Нужно было попробовать быстро объяснить всё Поттеру или Уизли — они наверняка бы знали, как убедить её пойти с ними. Да и Грейнджер бы подсознательно им доверяла… Но нет, хотел же попасть сюда как можно быстрее, пока не случилось непоправимое! Как говорится, благими намерениями…

Наконец Малфой оказался в тени могучего дуба рядом с Грейнджер. Она нервно сглотнула, взглянув на него, и тихо спросила:

— Ты знаешь, где парк?

Малфой отрицательно помотал головой.

— Поворачиваешь налево возле аптеки, — она показала рукой в нужном направлении, — потом идёшь прямо, никуда не сворачивая. Парк небольшой, но ты его точно увидишь. Там и встретимся.

Она развернулась и ушла в другую сторону. Её голова была опущена, волосы падали на лицо, частично его закрывая. Весь её вид буквально кричал «Меня пугает этот мир, можно я буду человеком-невидимкой».

Малфой угрюмо скривился, смотря ей вслед. Грейнджер всегда была живым воплощением всего, что он хотел забыть. Он завидовал её успехам. Не мог простить ей, что она подружилась с Гарри Поттером, который отверг его предложение дружбы. Не мог перестать ненавидеть за то, что она так глупо попалась егерям. За то, что вынужден был смотреть, как её пытают. Мерлин, почему она просто не могла жить своей жизнью в своём магловском мире со своими магловскими родителями подальше от него?! Насколько же меньше негатива было бы в жизни Драко!

Малфой фыркнул и быстро зашагал в сторону парка. Нужно забрать отсюда Грейнджер, сказать Поттеру, что свою часть сделки он выполнил, а затем можно будет вычеркнуть её из своей жизни навсегда. И её, и Поттера, и Уизли, и войну. Вырвать с корнем, как бесполезные сорняки. И никогда больше не вспоминать.

***

Чем дальше шёл Драко, тем меньше людей встречалось на пути. Но он и не заметил этого, пока вокруг не стало совсем пустынно. И намного тише, только издалека ещё доносился шум от магловских карет. Тогда Малфой увидел парк. Если, конечно, так можно было назвать полтора дерева на самой окраине. Как раз возле стены. Грейнджер понуро сидела на лавочке возле каменной ограды. Казалось, она, укрытая деревьями от чужих глаз, чувствовала себя спокойнее. Здесь было пустынно и тихо. Что ж, он не мог бы представить лучшего места для предстоящего разговора.

Драко сел на самый край лавочки. Никогда раньше он не сидел рядом с Грейнджер и сейчас начинать не собирался.

Она ничего не сказала, только вопросительно посмотрела на него. Одним лишь взглядом намекая, что пора бы начать рассказ.

Малфой прочистил горло и незаметно для себя начал нервно крутить на пальце фамильный перстень. Затем начал говорить, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Ты пришла, потому что у тебя есть вопросы. И не о том, откуда я знаю тебя, правда? — пошёл Драко ва-банк. Он не мог быть уверен, но очень надеялся, что попал в яблочко.

— Возможно, — пробормотала Грейнджер с явной неохотой.

— Что последнее ты помнишь?

Она напряглась, бросила на него быстрый взгляд исподлобья. Малфой заметил, как изменилась её поза. Будто Грейнджер собиралась встать и уйти.

О Мерлин, о чём он думал вообще? Как будто она когда-то хотела находиться в его компании. Не то чтобы он хотел… Да он тоже с удовольствием встал бы и ушёл, но слишком много было поставлено на карту, слишком мало оставалось времени.

— Видимо, ты и правда ненормальный, раз задаёшь такие вопросы. Я зря пришла.

Но Грейнджер так и осталась сидеть, и Малфой мысленно выдохнул: нет, ещё есть шанс, ещё не всё потеряно.

— Смотри, — он попытался говорить спокойно и убедительно, хотя внутри всё бурлило, — мы ведь уже выяснили, что я знаю тебя, но ты меня не помнишь. Разве не логично предположить, что это не единственное чего ты не помнишь?

Грейнджер любила, чтобы всё имело смысл. Это была одна из тех немногих вещей, который Малфой о ней знал. Он надеялся, что, взывая к здравому смыслу, сможет достучаться до неё сейчас.

Какое-то время Грейнджер молчала, нервно качала ногой, заламывала пальцы. Прикусывала губу сильнее обычного, будто слова так и рвались наружу, а она изо всех сил пыталась их сдержать.

— Некоторые воспоминания и правда намного отчётливее, чем остальные, — призналась она тихо. А затем вдруг начала быстро-быстро тараторить, будто её защита наконец пала и все слова хотели выбраться на волю одновременно: — Я помню, в детстве со мной происходили странные вещи, но не помню какие. Я боялась говорить родителям, что со мной что-то не так. Боялась, что они откажутся от меня. Вдруг это происходило только в моей голове? Вдруг я сумасшедшая?

Грейнджер вдруг резко повернулась к нему и вцепилась в его руку. Её ногти больно впились в кожу. Взгляд она так и не подняла.

— Я помню, что они увидели, как я… делаю что-то странное, не помню что, — теперь она испуганно смотрела на него, и Малфой почувствовал, как неистово заколотилось сердце в его груди. Мерлин, он ведь никогда не задумывался, как страшно было маглорождённым, когда они впервые сталкивались с магией! Они ведь понятия не имели, что происходит!

— Я помню, как они взяли у знакомой адрес экстрасенса, чтобы он посмотрел на меня. Экстрасенс сказал, что у меня порча, что он может снять её за огромные деньги. Но ничего не поменялось. Потом были другие экстрасенсы, колдуньи, целительницы, ворожеи, но они ничего не знали, им просто нужны были деньги. Наверное, поэтому я так и не смогла поверить в то, что Трелони и её предсказ… — Грейнджер вдруг запнулась, отпустила его руку.

Малфой про себя усмехнулся. О нет, ему всё же повезло, что спасти нужно Грейнджер, она слишком упрямая, слишком любит держать всё под контролем, чтобы позволить городу отобрать у неё это.

— Трелони? — повторила она ещё раз. — Не знаю, почему я это сказала. Я не знаю никакой Трелони. Прости, мне нужно идти… Мне нужно… — она резко вскочила на ноги, явно собираясь сбежать. Малфой тут же поднялся и схватил её за руку. Наверное, сильнее, чем следовало.

— Ты знала Трелони, Грейнджер. И ты обязательно вспомнишь всех и всё, что ты знала, если пойдёшь со мной. Мы пройдём через ворота и...

Она резко вырвала руку из его захвата и покачала головой. В глазах — паника. Чёрт, воспоминание её и правда не на шутку испугало.

— Нет. Мне… мне нужно подумать… — Грейнджер развернулась и побежала.

Японский единорог! А он только поверил, что всё получится! Грейнджер уже успела выбежать из парка, когда Малфой припустил вслед за ней. Он услышал треск и резко остановился. Большой клён упал наземь в нескольких метрах перед Драко. Если бы он не остановился… Малфоя пробрал озноб. Затем злость, когда он увидел удаляющуюся фигуру Грейнджер. Бежать дальше? Бесполезно. Город не позволит. Она сказала «Нет» — это всё, что хотел знать город.

Малфой снова перевёл взгляд на молодой и совершенно здоровый клён, лежащий у него на пути. Нервно сглотнул, ощущая одновременно страх и слепую ярость.

— Убийца, — выплюнул сквозь зубы.

Город услышал послание. Малфой чувствовал, как он ликует, ведь испугал же! Показал неопытной мышке её место! Драко снова стало не по себе. До мурашек на коже, ведь он снова явственно чувствовал, что находился под наблюдением. Будто подопытный какой-то!

Малфой несколько раз медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь унять эмоции. Взглянул на запястье — осталось немногим больше трёх часов. Ему просто не могло хватить времени. Грейнджер в истерике, она не станет его слушать. Да и над городом понемногу сгущались сумерки. Нужно было возвратиться самому, выпить ещё зелья и вернуться за Грейнджер. Непоправимое уже произошло. Хуже не будет, правда?

Драко направился в сторону ворот. Благо память у него была хорошей, а город довольно небольшим. Тем не менее, было уже почти темно, когда он оказался на месте. Малфой толкнул ворота, но они не поддались. Толкнул сильнее. Безрезультатно. Липкое чувство страха накрыло его с головой. Он налёг на ворота всем телом, хоть в глубине души уже знал, чем всё закончится.

Треклятый город! Да сколько уже можно его мучить?

Почему они не открывались? Драко хотел отсюда уйти — значит, мог отсюда уйти. Тогда в чём дело?

Малфой закрыл лицо руками. На миг ему показалось, что вот сейчас он откроет глаза и окажется, что всё иллюзия, путь свободен. Он сможет уйти. Затем перед внутренним взором предстала Грейнджер. Тот самый момент, когда она произнесла своё неуверенно-испуганное «Нет». Формально это её мираж, формально она не хотела покидать город.

«Не была к этому готова, — мысленно поправил себя Драко. — Конечно, она хочет отсюда уйти».

Неожиданно для себя он ощутил прилив жалости, когда вспомнил её испуганное лицо, её холодные пальцы, неистово сжимающие его руку. Он никогда не думал о судьбе маглорождённых с той стороны, которую она ему сегодня показала. Малфой не ожидал не от неё откровений, поэтому теперь был потрясён вдвойне.

Он вдруг понял, что больше на неё не злится. Она здесь не по своей вине. Да и он застрял здесь не по её вине, а по вине города. Драко хотел разнести ко всем чертям каменную ограду, треклятые ворота, сжечь Адским Пламенем пустошь. Уничтожить чёртов кинжал, чтобы больше никто никогда не попал в это пекло!

Малфой посмотрел на запястье. Два часа тридцать две минуты. Нужно возвращаться, нужно искать Грейнджер, нужно искать слова, чтобы убедить Грейнджер уйти. Он сможет. Конечно, он сможет! Хотя бы ради того, чтобы потом разнести это место ко всем чертям!

Нельзя потешаться над Малфоем! Нельзя делать из Малфоя идиота! Город просто об этом ещё не знал.


	5. Chapter 5

Ночь опустилась на город, и наконец стало тихо. Теперь маглов на улицах почти не было, они лишь изредка проезжали мимо на своих каретах. В тёмное время суток давление города чувствовалось ещё сильнее. Казалось, опасность просто витала в воздухе. Давила на грудную клетку. Внушала иррациональный страх. Её присутствие было невозможно игнорировать. Невозможно выкинуть из головы хоть на секунду.

Драко стоял напротив многоэтажки, в которой жила Гермиона Грейнджер, и задумчиво смотрел на окна её квартиры. В Грейнджеров горел свет — единственный скудный обрывок информации, который не давал Малфою ровным счётом ничего.

Идей у Драко не было. Да куда уж там, он даже не знал, дома ли Грейнджер! А если и дома, то что? Подняться по лестнице, позвонить в дверь, попросить, чтобы позвали Гермиону Грейнджер? Нет, попробовать-то можно, но выслушивать вопли её миража-матери и уходить ни с чем Драко не хотелось, а другие варианты развития событий вряд ли были возможны. Уж город об этом позаботится!

Чем дольше Драко смотрел на дом и чем существеннее уменьшалась цифра на запястье, тем угрюмее становилось его настроение, тем сильнее сосало под ложечкой. Он стоял под фонарём и чувствовал себя донельзя глупым.

— Просто подойди к окну и посмотри вниз, Грейнджер, — пробормотал он без особой надежды, когда напряжение достигло апогея. Драко уже не знал, куда себя деть! Мерил шагами пространство перед многоэтажкой, метался со стороны в сторону, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться и найти выход. Страх мешал думать, и Малфою казалось, словно его мозг был парализован. Если он пробудет здесь ещё немногим меньше двух часов, то станет таким же безвольным пленником, как и Грейнджер. Но по ощущениям Драко уже им стал.

Он в последний раз посмотрел на свет в окне и направился к подъезду. Малфою казалось, он сойдёт с ума, если не попробует сделать хоть что-нибудь. Даже заведомо провальное. Он уже было протянул руку к двери, когда та сама открылась и на него чуть не налетела Грейнджер. Едва она увидела его, её глаза округлились, рот слегка приоткрылся. Выглядела Грейнджер в тот момент крайне глупо, но Драко ещё никогда не был так рад её видеть! Не то чтобы раньше он вообще хоть раз в жизни был рад видеть Грейнджер. Малфой улыбнулся от уха до уха, испытывая невероятный прилив облегчения.

— Как раз собиралась тебя искать. Неразумно, конечно, посреди ночи и…

Малфой рассмеялся. Увидел, как напряглась Грейнджер, наблюдая за его реакцией. Очевидно, со стороны его веселье выглядело пугающим и совершенно не к месту.

— У тебя невероятная воля, Грейнджер, — сказал он ей почти ласково.

Драко был морально истощён и, наверное, сказал бы ей сейчас всё, что угодно, лишь бы она пошла с ним. Но, чёрт подери, он в самом деле был восхищён! Ведь город не мог её остановить только в одном случае, если она приняла окончательное решение.

— Знаешь, ты определённо сумасшедший, — пробормотала она тихо, а затем добавила: — Впрочем, как и я.

Грейнджер снова выглядела такой же испуганной и растерянной, как тогда днём в парке. Тем не менее, забавно, как быстро и легко она осознала, что они с ней отличаются от остальных «людей» здесь. 

— Если я расскажу тебе, что происходит, ты решишь, что я и впрямь сумасшедший.

— Отличное начало. Так и хочется тебе поверить, — хмыкнула она добродушно.

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

— Пойдём. Я знаю, что может тебя убедить.

Он протянул ей руку. Грейнджер застыла, боясь принять решение. Чёртов город с его способностью внушать сомнения!

— Ты же хочешь узнать, что происходит. Знаю, что хочешь. Верь мне, я не причиню тебе вреда, — произнёс он мягко.

Малфой знал, что ему должно быть противно, ведь он упрашивает маглорождённую ведьму! Разве ему не должна претить одна лишь мысль об этом? Но нет. Во-первых, от Грейнджер сейчас зависела его собственная жизнь. Во-вторых, в этом городе она была не врагом, а союзником. Ведь здесь не было никого, кто мог помочь справиться с его безумной миссией, а она, пусть и неосознанно, уже помогала.

Грейнджер несмело вложила свою ладонь в его.

— Правильное решение, — сказал он ободряюще и потянул её за собой.

Не проронив больше ни слова, они дошли до ворот. Драко остановился и посмотрел на Грейнджер:

— Ты хочешь выйти? — спросил он прямо.

Она беспомощно пожала плечами:

— Зачем?

— Я объясню, когда мы окажемся снаружи. Мы вернёмся, как только ты захочешь. Скажешь слово — и мы тут же вернёмся.

Он бессовестно врал. Если она захочет вернуться, он сделает всё, чтобы этого не допустить. Убедит, соблазнит, молча возьмёт на руку и потащит за собой в пустошь.

Он по её глазам видел, что Грейнджер пытается бороться с влиянием города, но его власть над ней была всё ещё сильна. Драко почти что чувствовал, как город взращивал новые сомнения в её голове, как рисовал в её воображении пугающее образы того, что произойдёт, если она откроет ворота и выйдет отсюда.

— Грейнджер, — Драко бесцеремонно влез в её личное пространство и приподнял её подбородок, заложил за уши закрывающие лицо волосы. Она неуверенно подняла на него глаза.

Малфой провёл тыльной стороной ладони по её щеке. Очертил контур нижней губы подушечкой большого пальца.

Он услышал, как сбилось её дыхание. Грейнджер смотрела на него ошарашенно, никак не отвечая на его ласки, но и не отстраняясь. Её глаза больше не отражали следов внутренней борьбы. Грейнджер была полностью сосредоточена на этом моменте.

— Скажи, что хочешь пойти со мной, — прошептал Малфой ей на ухо. Она дышала тяжело и часто. За них двоих. Он и сам не заметил, как задержал дыхание в ожидании ответа.

— Я… да, хочу.

Не теряя больше ни секунды, Малфой потянул её за собой. Двери легко открылись, хоть Драко казалось, что они обожгли ему руку. Он чувствовал ярость, исходящую от них. Но что теперь мог сделать город? Грейнджер приняла решение, он бессилен. Во всяком случае, Драко очень на это надеялся.

Его больше пугало другое. Когда она ответила «Да, хочу» и что-то внутри него радостно затрепетало, он понял, что заигрался. Ведь это была тактика убеждения — ничего больше, ничего личного, ничего такого, что предполагало эмоциональную связь. Чисто теоретически, всё должно было пройти гладко, а практически…

Взгляд Малфоя невольно упал на запястье, и он тут же отложил размышления на потом и перевёл взгляд на Грейнджер. Она держалась одной рукой за открытые ворота и недоверчиво смотрела на поросшую растительностью пустошь, что раскинулась перед ними. Ох, как же Малфою не нравилась эта её рука на воротах! Он потянулся к ней и аккуратно взял её руку в свою. Она тихонько пискнула и вдруг резко отскочила от ворот, смотря на них с неприкрытым ужасом.

— Теперь ты тоже это чувствуешь? — спросил Драко тихо.

Грейнджер кивнула:

— Да, но почему? Так ведь не бывает. Это какое-то психотронное оружие?

— Психо что? — скривился Малфой.

— Психотронное оружие. Это…

Малфой не сдержал ухмылку:

— С возвращением, Грейнджер.

— Ты о чём? — удивилась она. — Я ведь до сих пор тебя не вспомнила.

— Нет, но разве ты не чувствуешь себя по-другому? Город перестал тебя подавлять.

Грейнджер задумчиво нахмурилась, её взгляд стал отстранённым, замкнутым. Таким он был во время занятий, когда ей нужно было решить сложную задачу.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — наконец улыбнулась она, — но ты так и не ответил, как город мог меня подавлять?

— С помощью… — «магии» едва не сорвалось с языка Драко, но он вовремя умолк. Как он мог доказать факт существования магии рациональной до мозга костей Грейнджер, если у него даже волшебной палочки не было? Возможно, полупрозрачных цифр на запястье было бы достаточно, но стоило ли рисковать?

— С помощью?..

— Этих твоих психо. Ты правильно угадала.

Грейнджер посмотрела на него с подозрением, недоверчиво поджала губы, прищурилась:

— То есть вся моя жизнь в этом городе — одна сплошная галлюцинация, вызванная влиянием технических средств?

Малфой мысленно закатил глаза. Нет, наверное, неуверенная в себе Грейнджер ему всё же нравилась больше. Вот опять она начала выдавать что-то совершенно непонятное. И как прикажете на это реагировать?

— Вроде того, — сказал он, стараясь придать лицу умный вид. Затем кивнул для пущей убедительности.

— Почему мне кажется, что ты врё?..

— Гермиона! — воскликнул голос.

Они с Грейнджер чуть не подпрыгнули от неожиданности.

— Это не может быть галлюцинацией, потому что ты тоже всё видишь и слышишь, — с подозрением сказала Грейнджер, но миражу так и не ответила и с места не сдвинулась.

— Гермиона, отцу плохо, сердце. Ты должна пойти со мной, — мираж миссис Грейнджер выглядел очень бледным и беспокойным, постоянно заламывал руки, топтался на месте.

Грейнджер сделала шаг в сторону миража.

Нет-нет! Ни за что Малфой не отпустил бы её туда снова! Он тоже сделал шаг вперёд и ухватил её за руку, зашептал на ухо:

— Если отцу плохо, то почему она сейчас не с ним? Откуда знает, где тебя искать?

— Молодой человек, немедленно отпустите мою дочь! — возмутилась мисс Грейнджер и протянула руку к Гермионе.

Мираж, освещённый лишь полной луной, не выходил за пределы города. Света было недостаточно, и длинные тени делали лицо миража почти зловещим.

— Отпусти, — зашипела Гермиона, с тревогой глядя на иллюзорную миссис Грейнджер и пытаясь высвободиться. Но Малфой никуда её отпускать не собирался.

— Грейнджер, смотри, она не может выйти за пределы города. Попроси её, чтобы вышла, и ты увидишь. Она ненастоящая! — гаркнул он.

— Гермиона, кого ты слушаешь? Он псих! Пойдём, нам надо спешить!

— Я не могу, он не отпускает. Помоги мне, мама, — попросила Грейнджер. Она больше не пыталась вырвать свою руку из его захвата, только пристально наблюдала за миражом.

Малфой не сдержал победной улыбки. Но она почти тут же растаяла, когда он ощутил накрывающую его с головой, словно волна прибоя, ярость города. Мощную, словно заклинание. На миг ему показалось, что даже за своими пределами город мог им как-то навредить.

— Что за глупости?! Гермиона, иди ко мне! — мираж опустил руку и подошёл к самой черте города.

Грейнджер нервно сглотнула и повернулась к Драко:

— Я хочу тебе поверить, — сказала она тихо, — но я не понимаю, как такое возможно.

Малфой мысленно застонал. Ну вот как ей доказать?

— Если ты перестанешь верить, что город реален, она не сможет тебя увидеть.

— Тогда почему она видит тебя? И как ты знаешь, что он нереален?

Малфой недовольно поджал губы. Нужно было рискнуть.

— Я вынужден был поверить в его реальность, чтобы ты меня увидела. Если я перестану верить, а ты — нет, ты тоже не сможешь меня увидеть.

— Он сумасшедший, Гермиона! Разве так бывает?

Грейнджер проигнорировала мираж.

— Покажи.

Малфой устало закрыл глаза — ничего, если он провалится, то хотя бы сможет вернуться сам, без неё. Он представил, как проходит сквозь мужчину в форме. Как окликает Грейнджер возле многоэтажки, а она его не слышит. Он представил отца и мать, ради которых пошёл на эту авантюру. Он представил, что он дома. И там наконец уютно и спокойно.

— Малфой?

«Чёрт! Неужели не получилось?» — подумал он.

Но нет, глаза Грейнджер были широко распахнуты от удивления. Она недоумённо и с некоторой долей любопытства смотрела на то место, где он стоял, но ничего не видела. Только тогда Драко ощутил, что больше не держит её за руку.

— Вот видишь, он пропал. А знаешь почему, Гермиона? Потому что это он нереален. Пойдём уже.

Малфою стало страшно. Он ведь не сможет остановить Грейнджер, если она сейчас захочет уйти! Он всмотрелся в её лицо. Задумчивое и сосредоточенное. Затем будто искорка зажглась в её глазах. Драко затаил дыхание: вот и всё, Грейнджер приняла решение. Осталось подождать, пока она его озвучит.

— Дай мне руку, — сказала строго и протянула к нему свою. Ладонью вверх.

— Идиотка, — буркнул Драко, но приподнял руку так, чтобы его ладонь была поверх её ладони, хоть он и не мог чувствовать прикосновения.

Чего она добивалась? Он же ей всё объяснил! Что за глупости?

Грейнджер закрыла глаза. Драко слышал, как мираж зло выкрикивал что-то, но не мог разобрать слов. Всё его внимание занимала стоящая перед ним Гермиона Грейнджер. Через несколько мгновений он ощутил её ладонь в своей и не смог сдержать улыбки.

Громкий, незнакомый Драко звук прорезал ночную тишину. Затем второй, третий. Малфой услышал вскрик Гермионы и звук падения. Мираж лежал на земле, его одежда была окровавленной, возле него разливалось кровавое пятно. Малфой ощутил прилив тошноты и головокружения. Внутри похолодело, сердце забилось быстрее. Он чувствовал, как вниз по позвоночнику стекала капелька пота.

Грейнджер кинулась было в сторону миража, но Малфой, опомнившись, успел её остановить. Она вырывалась и царапалась, но он держал крепко. И оба, словно заворожённые, не могли оторвать взгляд от предела города. Будто не могли поверить, что зрение их не подводило. Через несколько секунд послышался треск, а затем город вдруг заволокло туманом. Туман быстро рассеялся, но теперь не было видно ни домов, ни лежащей на земле женщины. Ворота жалобно заскрипели и с оглушительным стуком закрылись.

Драко с Гермионой вздрогнули от громкого звука. Он резанул по напряжённым нервам, заставляя сердца колотиться сильнее. Вынуждая раз за разом чувствовать страх.

Грейнджер притихла и перестала вырываться. Драко видел, как слёзы стекали по её щекам, но у него не было сил её успокоить. Он и сам всё ещё пребывал в шоке от произошедшего. И вряд ли смог бы определить, обнимал он её, чтобы утешить, или в тщетной попытке успокоиться самому.

— Что, чёрт побери, всё это значит? — её голос был тихим и совершенно спокойным, будто не она сейчас беззвучно плакала, будто не её руки с силой сжимали его плечи. Сжимали так, как если бы Малфой был тем якорем, что не позволял ей сломаться, расклеиться, окончательно уйти ко дну.

Драко знал: если он её сейчас не отвлечёт, она взорвётся. Ведь это и правда было слишком. Последний удар города — это было даже больше, чем слишком. Даже если мать Грейнджер была миражом. Даже если Драко не до конца понял, что произошло.

Малфой аккуратно отцепил от себя руки Грейнджер и легонько сжал её ладони в своих.

— У нас осталось полчаса. Нам нужно пройти через пустошь, — ответил он ей медленно и мягко, будто обращался к ребёнку, а не к восемнадцатилетней девушке, — я смогу тебе всё объяснить по дороге, хорошо?

Грейнджер доверчиво кивнула. Он и не ожидал от неё слов, ей нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя. Как, собственно говоря, и ему. Хотя бы для того, чтобы выкинуть из головы покорёженное тело миража и разобраться в непонятном коктейле чувств, которые невольно пробудила в нём Грейнджер. Но времени не было. Малфой взял её за руку и повёл за собой.


	6. Chapter 6

Идти через пустошь ночью было не самой лучшей идеей, но времени дожидаться утра не было. Вокруг стояла мёртвая тишина. При свете луны можно было разглядеть лишь неясные очертания пустоши. Несмотря на то, что они с Грейнджер находились на открытой местности, у Малфоя было такое ощущение, что его заперли в чулане для мётел. Высокая растительность заменяла стены. Хотелось вернуться назад, чтобы не чувствовать себя запертой в клетке птицей. Даже зелье не могло убить это чувство. Своеобразную недоклаустрофобию.

— Откуда ты знаешь, куда идти? Здесь же ничего не видно, — спросила Грейнджер вполголоса, будто боялась, что их услышат.

— Я не знаю, зелье знает.

— Зелье? И я должна в это поверить? — фыркнула она.

— Ты очень скоро всё вспомнишь. Не вижу больше смысла скрывать.

Грейнджер раздражённо застонала и остановилась, вырвав свою ладонь из его захвата, скрестила руки на груди.

— Ты обещал мне объяснить, что происходит.

Малфой обернулся. Недовольно закатил глаза и поджал губы:

— Грейнджер, осталось двадцать минут. Пойдём, — он снова взял её за руку и увлёк за собой.

— Двадцать минут до чего?

Нетерпеливый вздох. Святой Мерлин, Грейнджер и вопросы — это же как Тёмный Лорд и Нагини! Прямо-таки не разлей вода. Драко чувствовал раздражение: из-за пустоши, из-за отсутствия времени, из-за Грейнджер. Из-за того странного чувства сожаления, что их пути очень скоро разойдутся. А он ведь только начал немного понимать её! Это как если бы он в неожиданном для себя месте нашёл занятную книгу с интригующим началом, читал запоем, но знал, что очень скоро её выдернут из его рук и концовки он так и не узнает. Обидно. Малфой чувствовал себя обманутым. И горечь этого чувства отравляла последние минуты с Грейнджер. Последние минуты до того, как она вспомнит.

— Давай я начну с начала?

— Давай, — ответила она с энтузиазмом.

Малфой про себя ухмыльнулся. Это было даже забавно, с каким рвением Грейнджер стремилась узнать что-то новое. Хоть обстоятельства и были совершенно неподходящими.

— Дурацкий шиповник, — буркнула она себе под нос, на минуту отпустив руку Драко, чтобы отцепить от себя настойчивую веточку. — Ну? Так ты собираешься рассказывать?

— Каждый куст шиповника растёт здесь не просто так.

— А чтобы зацарапать до смерти, — фыркнула Грейнджер.

— Здесь столько кустов шиповника, сколько людей не вышло из города.

Драко почувствовал, как Грейнджер невольно сжала его ладонь сильнее. Она с опаской поглядывала на высокие кусты шиповника.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы сейчас идём через кладбище? — уточнила тихо.

Малфой не задумывался над этим раньше, но её слова заставили его внутренне содрогнуться. Воцарившаяся на некоторое время тишина теперь казалась давящей, тягучей. Свет луны — ещё более тусклым. Драко поймал себя на том, что прислушивался к каждому шороху, словно в предчувствии чего-то нехорошего, пугающего.

— Вроде того, — пробормотал он, не в силах выносить тишину. Если говорить, то не так страшно. Если сжимать сильнее ладонь Грейнджер, то почти спокойно.

— Так что это за город?

— Много лет назад один волшебник создал тёмный артефакт. Кинжал. Волшебник этот проигрывал в войне, но не хотел сдаваться просто так…

Малфой почувствовал, как волосы на шее встали дыбом. Он ощущал дыхание истории. Он видел перед глазами неизвестного волшебника. Чувствовал, как рассказ оживал, становился более красочным, будто это место только и ждало, чтобы он прозвучал. Малфой нервно сглотнул и продолжил:

— Кинжал был очень острым. Достаточно одной царапины, чтобы после смерти попасть в это место.

Грейнджер рвано выдохнула позади него и резко остановилась:

— Я… умерла? — спросила она тихо.

— Что?.. Нет-нет, — Малфой отрицательно замотал головой, — умерла последняя владелица кинжала, поэтому ты здесь. Будешь живее всех живых, когда мы вернёмся.

Грейнджер посмотрела на него недоверчиво, но промолчала. Драко напрягся. Молчать — не в стиле Грейнджер. Но разве она скажет, в чём дело, если спросить напрямик? Он решил сделать вид, что всё идёт своим чередом, и потянул её за собой.

— Он создал зелье, чтобы иметь возможность попасть сюда самому. Зелье полностью блокировало магию города и пустоши.

— То самое, о котором ты говорил, — Грейнджер не спрашивала. Утверждала.

— Да, то сам…

— Малфой, как звали того волшебника?

— Арманд Малфой.

Грейнджер ахнула и тут же отпустила его руку. Будто он был смертельно болен чем-то жутко заразным.

Малфой развернулся к ней и расхохотался, не в силах сдержаться после её реакции. Она ошарашенно смотрела на него, прикрыв рот рукой и медленно пятясь назад. Он еле проговорил сквозь смех:

— Шучу я, шучу.

— Идиот, — буркнула она, несильно его толкнув.

Драко хотел разрядить обстановку. Хотел, чтобы страх отошёл на второй план. Но получилось совсем не то. Точнее говоря, совсем ничего не получилось.

— Я бы ни за что не признался, если бы это было правдой, — ухмыльнулся он.

Она фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди. Малфой сделал несколько шагов вперёд, но Грейнджер за ним так и не пошла.

— Перестань, — хмыкнул он, — как будто ты не хочешь узнать больше о городе и пустоши!

Через несколько мгновений за его спиной снова послышались шаги, и Драко победно улыбнулся.

— Ты продолжать будешь или нет? — пробормотала Грейнджер. Он едва смог разобрать слова, но решил, что дразнить её ещё больше не стоило.

— Пока человек находится за стенами города, город изучает его. Определяет, что человек больше всего ценит. Когда ворота открыты, все воспоминания об этой самой большей ценности стираются. По сути, город отбирает то, что придавало жизни смысл.

— Значит, больше всего я ценила магию? — спросила Грейнджер тихо.

— Похоже на тебя, — кивнул Малфой.

Он слышал недоверие в её голосе, хоть она и уже видела магию города.

— И что дальше?

— После этого город начинает сеять сомнения. Жертва постоянно попадает в ситуации, что заставляют её сомневаться в себе. Когда город ломает жертву окончательно, смысла в игре больше нет. Душа человека не может двигаться дальше и навсегда остаётся в пустоши.

Малфой намеренно упустил тот момент, что обычно город готовит для своей жертвы самую страшную для неё смерть.

Грейнджер не ответила. Ей было над чем подумать. Как и ему. Малфой посмотрел на запястье — пять минут — и ускорил шаг. Нужно пройти пустошь, на большее времени не хватит. Если не пройдут… Он не хотел говорить об этом Грейнджер, но пустошь — необычное кладбище. Души несчастных не просто проросли кустами шиповника, они заманивали в непроходимую глушь каждого, кто хотел вырваться на свободу. Зелье подсказывало, куда сворачивать, чтобы выбраться, но без зелья…

***

Когда пустошь осталась позади, Драко выдохнул с облегчением. Полупрозрачных цифр на его запястье больше не было, зато они с Грейнджер вышли к узкой тропинке, что вилась между широкими стволами дубов. Тут и без зелья можно было разобраться, куда идти.

— Ты знаешь, куда она ведёт?

Драко кивнул и пошёл вперёд. Грейнджер за ним.

— И куда? — спросила она нетерпеливо.

Чёрт! Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы она задавала меньше вопросов! Ведь ей не понравится ответ, который она сейчас получит. А он совсем не хотел её пугать.

— К болоту, — сказал Малфой коротко.

Грейнджер опешила:

— Что значит «к болоту»?

— Чтобы выбраться отсюда, нужно пройти через болото.

— Ты настолько хорошо знаешь безопасный путь, что готов идти через болото ночью? Ты же понимаешь, что это безумие! — Судя по голосу, в котором проскальзывали поучительные нотки, Грейнджер была настроена скептически. Но Драко даже представить боялся, какой будет её реакция на его следующие слова.

— Нам не нужно знать безопасный путь.

Грейнджер умолкла. Он почти что видел, как она непонимающе хмурилась и сверлила его спину взглядом.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — спросила она наконец.

— Чтобы выбраться отсюда, нужно утонуть в болоте.

— Что?!

Когда Малфой решил ввязаться в спасение Грейнджер, последний этап казался простым. Почти как смыть себя в туалете, чтобы попасть в Министерство. Теперь же он понимал, она вряд ли на такое добровольно согласится. Особенно сейчас, когда у неё нет воспоминаний о войне. Драко и сам засомневался, вдруг зелье показало бы другой путь? Он повернулся к Грейнджер: как бы там ни было, её нужно было успокоить в первую очередь. Она ничего не понимала и была в гораздо худшем положении, чем он сам.

— Тебе не кажется, что это слишком?! — взорвалась вдруг Грейнджер, обвиняюще тыкая в его сторону пальцем. — Сначала ты говоришь мне, что знаешь меня, что я живу в городе-мираже, что в мире существует магия. Но здесь ты её использовать не можешь, да? Иначе давно уже показал бы! Но неважно, это всё равно абсолютнейшая чушь! А теперь ты просишь меня довериться тебе, добровольно пойти на болота и совершить самоубийство?! Ты хоть понимаешь, как это звучит?

Грейнджер остановилась, чтобы перевести дыхание. Малфой открыл было рот, чтобы переубедить её, но она жестом его остановила. В её глазах стояли слёзы, и она со злостью вытерла их рукавом мантии.

— Как я вообще могу знать, что ты не… я не знаю… назовём это душа города, например. Я надоела городу, и теперь ты должен от меня избавиться. Вполне вписывается в твою теорию, верно? Ты не утонешь в том болоте, только я утону! Из-за очередного дурацкого закона этого дурацкого места! Почему бы и нет, в конце концов?!

Драко поднял руку, чтобы остановить её, но Грейнджер только помотала головой. Каштановые кудряшки запрыгали из стороны в сторону.

— Нет, мне ещё есть что сказать! Даже если ты не имеешь отношения к городу, мы определённо не друзья. Иначе почему ты зовёшь меня по фамилии? Кто ты, Драко Малфой? Кто?

Грейнджер тяжёло дышала, смотря на него широко открытыми глазами. Малфой бы с удовольствием выплеснул на неё всю свою злость и сомнения! Какое она имела право, в конце концов?! Он здесь ради её же блага! Драко несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Пускай он знал, как рискует из-за неё, но она ведь не знала!

— Не важно, кто я. Ты не узнаешь, вру я или нет, если не попробуешь. Если я и правда хочу тебе навредить, то вряд ли ты сможешь защититься, правда? — ответил резко, почти угрожающе. И через некоторое время уже тише добавил: — Мне тоже страшно, если хочешь знать.

— Я не хочу умирать, — сказала она шёпотом, — не хочу. Я не понимаю, что происходит, но я не хочу умирать. Не так, Малфой…

Сердце ёкнуло. Молчи, Грейнджер, просто молчи. Не подкармливай его сомнения.

— Всё было рассчитано на то, чтобы никто отсюда не выбрался. Ведь кто согласится снова потерять контроль над ситуацией после того, что произошло в городе? И ты права, мы никогда не были друзьями, но я знаю, что ты сильная. Ты сможешь пойти до конца.

Она ничего не сказала. Только недоверчиво помотала головой. Но когда Драко пошёл вперёд по тропинке, Грейнджер пошла за ним.

Вдалеке мерцали блуждающие огоньки. Времени на запястье Драко уже не было, и если что-то пойдёт не так, на пустоши станет двумя кустами шиповника больше. Они с Грейнджер шли за огоньками. Молчали. Почва под ногами была неровной, но всё ещё твёрдой. И Драко чувствовал, как неистово колотилось сердце в ожидании момента, когда огоньки заведут их с Гермионой дальше. К болоту. Он ощущал напряжение во всём теле. А огоньки были всё ближе и ближе. Теперь время от времени под ногами хлюпала вода. И если до этого момента Малфой был уверен, что последний отрезок пути самый лёгкий — во всяком случае, на словах, — то теперь он испытывал животный страх.

— Знаешь, как ещё называют блуждающие огни? — спросила Грейнджер тихо. Будто не она наорала на него двадцать минут назад.

Малфой фыркнул.

— Даже если стереть Грейнджер воспоминания о магии, она останется всё той же заучкой, — пробурчал он себе под нос.

— Что? Я не расслышала.

— Нет, не знаю. Как?

— Свечи покойника.

Малфой скривился, ощутив, как по коже прошёл холодок. Лучше бы она молчала и дальше. Он бы прекрасно обошёлся и без этого знания.

Огоньки выплясывали уже совсем неподалёку. Грейнджер тяжело дышала за спиной Драко. А его одолевали сомнения: могло ли написанное в книге быть ложью? Или, может, нужно было «утонуть» в каком-то специальном месте?

Очередной шаг. Нога по щиколотку в тёмной жиже. Уже близко. Очень. Остановить Грейнджер, развернуться обратно, искать другой выход?

Ещё один шаг. Под подошвой туфли обманчиво мягкая трава. Драко вытер рукой пот со лба. В книге не было ни слова о том, что отсюда можно выбраться как-то ещё. Они помрут с голоду быстрее, чем успеют что-то придумать.

Следующий шаг. Почему Грейнджер молчала? Почему шла за ним, хоть у неё и было столько сомнений?

Драко хотел сделать ещё шаг, но вдруг понял, что не может — не было от чего оттолкнуться. От его движения трясина под ногами тут же пришла в действие. Малфой почувствовал, как его тянет вниз. Он хотел за что-то ухватиться, тянулся к траве, к твёрдой почве, к чему-нибудь. Ладонь наткнулась на что-то гладкое, и он вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой. Огоньки вдруг заплясали прямо перед ним, и Малфой понял, что ухватился за череп. Его рука задрожала, Драко ощутил прилив тошноты и с отвращением отбросил череп в сторону.

— Он не может быть настоящим, Малфой. Если человек тонет в болоте, он не всплывает.

Её слова прозвучали зловеще. И на какой-то миг ему показалось, что это она его сюда привела. Она заманила. Что она и не Грейнджер вовсе. А та самая душа города в обличьи Грейнджер. Ведь она всё ещё стояла на твёрдой земле. Но затем Грейнджер сделала шаг к нему и порывисто обняла.

— Может, ты тоже мираж, но я не хочу оставаться одна, — прошептала она, — я не выдержу.

Малфой обнял её в ответ. Он слышал, как она тихо всхлипывала у него на груди, как хихикали огоньки, распевая о заблудших путниках.

Они с Грейнджер больше не двигались. Драко чувствовал, как вязкая жижа засасывала их всё глубже и глубже. Его руки дрожали. Он никогда ещё не был таким испуганным и беспомощным. Тело в болоте уже по плечи. Оставалось только ждать…


	7. Chapter 7

Самым страшным в этой ситуации было то, что если с живым, дышащим убийцей можно попытаться договориться, то болото было убийцей молчаливым, безразличным. Глухим к мольбам и чаяниям. Проси, плачь, умоляй. Или смирись. Выбор, конечно, за тобой. Хоть он ни на что и не влияет.

Гермиона сильнее вцепилась в Малфоя — ещё один ни на что не влияющий выбор.

— Ты уверен, что мы не умрём? — спросила она тихо, когда трясина дотянулась уже до шеи. Страшно. Удушающе. И если по правде, то Гермиона была почти уверена, что умрут. Несомненно. Чем она думала, когда шагнула вслед за ним?!

— Ты не умрёшь, я обещаю, — шепнул он в ответ. Ей хотелось рассмеяться от такой наглой лжи! Не мог же он такое всерьёз говорить. Но мурашки по коже от его голоса… Гермиона отвечать не стала. Если уж Малфой хотел её хоть как-нибудь подбодрить, то пускай. Поздно жаловаться. Да и был ли смысл в такой момент говорить правду?

Осталось совсем немного до того, как их попросту накроет с головой. Гермиона чувствовала, что вся дрожит от страха, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Они же задохнутся. Ещё немного, и они задохнутся!

— Драко, — Гермиона не была уверена, что правильно запомнила имя, но уж это сейчас точно значения не имело.

— Что?

Он откинул голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Огоньки всё так же плясали, как сумасшедшие. И Гермионе казалось, что происходящее совершенно нереально. Она нереальна, Драко Малфой нереален, поющие огоньки нереальны. Хотя прикосновение липкого болота к коже было реальнее некуда!

Гермиона легонько чмокнула Малфоя в губы. Они всё равно умрут. Какая разница? А в тот момент поцеловать Драко казалось таким же естественным, как дышать…

Он поцеловал её в ответ. Мягко, гипнотизирующе. И в то же время отчаянно. Будто она последний глоток свежего воздуха. После неё — медленная, мучительная смерть. И Гермионе совсем не нравились глупые сравнения, которые услужливо подсовывало ей сознание…

***

Гермиона очнулась и резко села, зацепив что-то рукой. Послышался звук разбитого стекла. Гермиона вздрогнула. Сердце колотилось как безумное. Грейнджер всё ещё чувствовала, как болото медленно засасывает их вглубь. Её и… Драко Малфоя? Рот приоткрылся от неожиданного осознания, внутри похолодело. Так получается, это ему она рассказала об экстрасенсах? Его обнимала, целовала, когда они тонули? Гермиона закрыла лицо руками. Он же ей никогда этого не забудет!

Коснулась ладонью губ. Казалось, они всё ещё горели от его прикосновения. Казалось, Малфой целовал её лишь одну секунду тому назад. Горько и самозабвенно. Жадно и горячо. Но в то же время успокаивающе. Так, что страх уходил на второй план.

Святой Мерлин, что она наделала?!

Послышались шаги. Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности и тут же потянулась за палочкой, осмотрелась. Оказалось, она сидела на большом мягком диване в гостиной Гриффиндора.

— У него получилось! — воскликнул Гарри, сбегая вниз по лестнице. — Ты как?

Она не успела ответить, когда по лестнице вниз сбежала ещё одна фигура.

— Где мои родители, Поттер? — прошипел знакомый голос.

Гермионе казалось, что её без предупреждения толкнули в прорубь с ледяной водой. Началось. Он же не промолчит. Обязательно что-то скажет.

— В Малфой-мэноре. Орден его полностью обследовал и поменял защиту, — ответил Гарри сухо.

На лестнице снова послышались шаги, и в гостиную Гриффиндора спустились Рон, Джинни, Невилл и Луна.

Малфой окинул их пренебрежительным взглядом.

— Поттер, — выплюнул злобно на прощание, проигнорировав всех остальных.

— Малфой, — ответил ему Гарри. Но Драко уже на него не смотрел. Гермионе казалось, она физически чувствовала на себе его взгляд.

Приподняла подбородок. Мол, давай! Давай уже! Бей. Знаешь же куда! Теперь знаешь. А она сама виновата. За что, Мерлин? За что?

— Грейнджер, — сказал Малфой ровно. Гермиона видела, что он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но он смолчал, поджал губы и не отводил от неё взгляда.

— Малфой, — ответила она удивлённо-вопросительно. И он вышел. Вот так вот. Ни слова больше не сказал. Просто вышел и всё. У Гермионы пропал дар речи.

— Малфои, как всегда, выкрутились, — буркнул Рон недовольно и присел на диван возле Гермионы.

Грейнджер посмотрела недоумённо сначала на него, затем на Гарри.

— Волдеморт мёртв.

Гермиона вздрогнула, когда Гарри произнёс это имя. Вспомнила, чем такое закончилось в прошлый раз.

— Мы выиграли? — уточнила она тихо.

Гарри выглядел изнурённым и несчастным. Взгляд у него был потухший.

— Выиграли, — сказал он горько. И Гермиона не стала спрашивать, кто ещё умер. Перед глазами стоял последний «удар» города — её мать в луже крови. И больше всего Гермионе хотелось поехать в Австралию. Найти своих, узнать, что всё нормально. Успокоиться. Она не хотела знать, кто ещё умер. Не сейчас. Позже.

— Так что там с Малфоями?

— Нарцисса соврала Тёмному лорду, что я умер. А Драко выменял твоё спасение на свободу для себя и Люциуса.

Ну конечно, выменял! Разве Малфои делают что-то без собственной выгоды? А она-то думала… Да ничего она не думала! Но всё равно обидно.

— Почему все здесь?

— Остались, — задумчиво пожала плечами Луна. — Разве для всего нужна причина?

Собственно говоря, да. Гермионе для всего нужна была причина.

— Прошло только два дня. Несколько Пожирателей до сих пор на свободе. Так что мы стараемся держаться вместе, — Рон ободряюще сжал её плечо.

Грейнджер попыталась улыбнуться ему, но улыбка получилась неестественной. Вымученной. Хотелось скинуть руку Рона с плеча и убежать подальше.

Нет, не от Рона. Его она любила уже не вспомнить с какого курса. Давно. Безответно — сперва. И всегда беззаветно.

Сбежать ей хотелось от своей совести. У Гермионы с Роном ведь только-только всё началось, и её тут же угораздило пообниматься с Малфоем, довериться Малфою, поцеловать Малфоя. И, чёрт подери, она соврёт, если скажет, что ей не понравилось! И пускай Гермиона тогда не помнила, кто он, смотреть в глаза Рону было всё равно стыдно. Она должна ему рассказать. Ведь Малфой не станет держать это в тайне. Он же так странно себя вёл только ради спасения собственной шкуры!

— Мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом, — пискнула Гермиона, бросила выразительный взгляд на Гарри и вылетела из гостиной.

Она слышала, как Гарри остановил порывающегося бежать за ней Рона. Слышала недоумённые шепотки Невилла и Джинни. Но ей было не до этого. Гермиона бежала по коридорам замка, тщательно стараясь не смотреть на поломанные стулья, обгоревшие картины, трещины на стенах… Но как на них не смотреть, если они как бельмо в глазу: смотри, не смотри, игнорировать не получится.

Грейнджер остановилась только тогда, когда добежала до Чёрного озера. Села, обняла руками колени и вперила ничего не замечающий взгляд в непроглядно-тёмную водную гладь.

Позади послышались шаги, но Гермиона не стала оборачиваться. Она и так знала, кому они принадлежат.

Гарри снял мантию-невидимку и сел рядом.

— Малфой оставил нам книгу о кинжале, когда уходил. Мы с Роном перечитали от корки до корки. И…

— Книга была совсем крошечной, раз вы прочитали, да? — усмехнулась Гермиона.

— Ну тебя, — Гарри легонько ткнул её локтем в бок. — Как будто мы совсем уже ничего не читаем.

— Кроме моих конспектов перед экзаменами? Ну даже не знаю, Гарри, — ответила она с преувеличенной задумчивостью.

— Отчего же? Мы и эссе твои читаем, перед тем как свои писать!

Они посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись. О каких только глупостях не будут говорить люди, чтобы избежать важного, но ранящего.

— Мне нужно уехать, Гарри, — сказала вдруг Гермиона. Тихо, но серьёзно и непоколебимо.

Гарри притих. Посмотрел на неё так, как смотрел на Рона, когда тот их оставил. В груди защемило.

Почему он не понимает?

— Нужно — значит, нужно. Я всё понимаю, Гермиона, — ответил он, будто прочитав её мысли. Выражение его лица смягчилось. — Куда ты поедешь?

Она неопределённо пожала плечами.

— К бабушке.

— Если ты аппарируешь, то…

— Нет-нет, — тут же перебила его Гермиона, — я поеду поездом.

— Тогда нам нужно в «Гринготтс». Ты наверняка давно потратила все свои деньги, когда покупала нам еду.

Гермионе было неловко, что Гарри собрался одалживать ей деньги. Её родители хорошо зарабатывали, и такой нужны у неё никогда не возникало. Но другого выхода она не видела, поэтому лишь кивнула в ответ.

***

— Так что вы прочитали об этом кинжале? — спросила Гермиона. На самом деле сейчас ей совсем не хотелось ничего о нём слышать, но говорить об отъезде было ещё хуже.

— Опасная вещь. Помнишь, Олливандер говорил, что палочка сама выбирает волшебника? Кинжал тоже. Вот только для этого не нужно брать его в руки. Спустя год он сам находит будущего хозяина, — Гарри вдруг побледнел. И Гермиона нахмурилась, заметив.

— Как находит? А этот год что? Он не опасен? — Теперь Гермиона смотрела на Гарри во все глаза. Он явно что-то скрывал.

— Кинжал сам появляется в доме волшебника. А пока он не нашёл нового хозяина, он как раз крайне опасен. Любой, кто порежется, сразу же попадает…

— Подожди! Ты же не хочешь сказать, что?..

— Нет! Никто не порезался, всё нормально.

По выражению лица Гарри Гермиона поняла, что нормально не всё. Выглядел он отстранённо, будто думал о своём, а не о разговоре. И Грейнджер не понимала, в чём дело. Они же всегда друг другу всё рассказывали! Почему же сейчас он закрылся в себе?

— Гарри…

— Смотри! Кафе-мороженое Фортескью снова открылось! Это ж надо! Так быстро, да?

Они уже поднимались по ступенькам в здание «Гринготтса», так что Гермиона прикусила язык.

Гоблины смотрели на них подчёркнуто недружелюбно, двигались слишком медленно, и Гермиона едва сдерживалась, чтобы не сказать, что она думает об их пародии на банк и о них самих.

Какое же это было счастье, когда они с Гарри наконец вышли из «Гринготтса»! И только Гермиона открыла рот, чтобы вернуться к прерванному разговору, как Гарри пробормотал что-то о «бежать» и «срочно», и его как ветром сдуло. Грейнджер только и успела, что попросить передать Рону письмо.

Да, это было нечестно. Ей нужно было набраться смелости и поговорить с Роном, а не убегать, оставляя полторы строчки сочинения на тему «Мне нужно время. Не сейчас, Рон». Вздохнув, Гермиона вышла в магловскую часть Лондона и, петляя, направилась к железнодорожному вокзалу. Она обязательно поговорит с Гарри и Роном, но позже. Когда вернётся.


	8. Chapter 8

— Мерл!.. Да чтоб тебе хорошо жилось! — воскликнула Гермиона в сердцах, глядя вслед удаляющейся машине. Замерла, посмотрела по сторонам. Не услышал ли кто её оговорки? Но улица, хвала Мерлину, была пустынна.

Гермиона перевела взгляд на свои джинсы и скривилась. Они были едва ли не полностью заляпаны водой и грязью. А ведь ей ещё добрых полчаса плестись на окраину города к дому бабушки! Уж не повезло так не повезло. И дело даже не в том, что перед людьми стыдно будет — самой ведь неприятно.

Аж руки чесались, так хотелось достать волшебную палочку и решить проблему простеньким Скорджифаем. Но Гермиона только раздражённо фыркнула и двинулась дальше. Пока есть риск попасться оставшимся на свободе Пожирателям, она должна быть тише воды, ниже травы. Не за грязные джинсы переживать нужно — за бабушку.

Вечерело. На город спускался туман. Стало холоднее и тише. Совсем тихо. И хоть в этой части городка и было всегда спокойно, Гермионе после недавних приключений это казалось противоестественным. Липкое чувство страха снова сжало грудную клетку. На улице было пусто, будто в каком городе-призраке. Казалось, все поспешно схватили первые попавшиеся под руку вещи и уехали, чтобы никогда не возвратиться. И даже зажжённый в домах свет не помогал Гермионе избавиться от навязчивой иллюзии. Не возвращал чувства безопасности. Может, стоило стереть память и бабушке тоже? Может, не нужно было оставлять её здесь одну?

Где-то справа от Гермионы залаяла собака. И Грейнджер от неожиданности отпрыгнула в сторону, угодив прямо в лужу.

— Да что ж это за день сегодня такой?!

В правом кроссовке хлюпала вода, собака по ту сторону забора продолжала заливаться злобным лаем. Гермиона устало вздохнула и прибавила шагу. Благо осталось немного — и спустя несколько минут она наконец остановилась перед знакомой дверью. Постучала. Тихо. Одна минута. Две. Нервное ожидание и следы полумесяцы от ногтей на внутренней стороне ладони. Затем из глубины дома послышались шаги. Щёлкнул замок, и дверь отворилась.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровалась с Гермионой уже немолодая, но красивая женщина. Осанка у неё была прямая, горделивая. Одежда подобрана со вкусом.

Ей было шестьдесят семь, но выглядела она максимум на пятьдесят. Лицо её выражало вежливую заинтересованность. Но глаза… О, какие выразительные у неё были глаза! Казалось, они смотрели в саму душу. Подмечали каждую деталь. Разгадывали. Оценивали.

Левая рука хозяйки дома почти касалась красивого кулона на шее. Правая же была слегка заведена за спину, но Гермиона всё же заметила кончик сжатого в руке ножа и про себя усмехнулась. Она не представляла, что бабушка собиралась с ним делать в случае опасности. Но это было лучше, чем ничего.

— Здравствуйте. Я к вашей внучке. Мы вместе учились в школе Святого Павла в Лондоне, — произнесла она кодовую фразу.

Миссис Холлидей молча посторонилась и пропустила Гермиону внутрь. Как только дверь закрылась, они крепко обнялись.

— Я так рада, что ты в порядке, бабушка! И что про Оборотное помнишь! — воскликнула Гермиона, не разрывая объятий. Спустя несколько секунд добавила: — Давно встречаешь гостей с ножом?

— А как их ещё встречать? Я и про портключ помню, — ухмыльнулась миссис Холлидей, намекая на кулон на шее.

Гермиона рассмеялась. Как ни странно, но бабушка всегда понимала её больше, чем отец и мать. Бабушка часто приезжала погостить, и для Гермионы это время всегда было самым спокойным. Хотя бы потому что…

_— … Джейн! Не мучай ребёнка! Все люди разные. Это нормально, — говорила бабушка, когда Джейн Грейнджер собиралась вести дочь к очередному экстрасенсу._

_А потом выманивала Гермиону из угла между стеной и кроватью. Когда Грейнджер выросла, то стала называть его «углом раздумий и печали». Именно там, сидя на полу и прижавшись спиной к стене, она прятала слёзы и пыталась понять, что же с ней не так. Она ведь всегда была такой хорошей девочкой! За что её наказали?_

_И бабушка, игнорируя боль в коленях, каждый раз садилась на пол напротив Гермионы и говорила. Даже если Грейнджер лишь угрюмо молчала в ответ. Бабушка всегда знала, что сказать._

_— … Я не думаю, что это болезнь, котёнок. Ты просто особенная, понимаешь? Это не хорошо и не плохо. Ты просто другая, ладно? Тебе будут завидовать. Может, и вовсе возненавидят. Но только если узнают. Так что держи себя в руках. Никто не должен узнать. — В её голосе непоколебимая уверенность. И Гермиона верила ей. Каждому слову. Как тут не поверишь?_

_— Я не могу это контролировать, бабушка!_

_Бабушка наклонилась вперёд и заговорила тихо-тихо, будто делилась секретом. И Гермиона тут же невольно подалась вперёд, прислушиваясь._

_— Котёнок, ты можешь всё. Ты просто этого ещё не поняла. — Миссис Холлидей ласково потрепала Гермиону по голове._

_Поддержка бабушки вырастила из неуверенного в себе котёнка храбрую львицу, которая твёрдо знала одно: она никогда ни перед чем не спасует. Учиться лучше всех? Легко! Пойти на Рождественский бал с самым известным игроком в квиддич? Не проблема! Пережить массу смертельно опасных приключений с Гарри? Уже сложнее, но получилось ведь!_

_Вот так просто. Иногда, чтобы чего-то достичь, достаточно одного человека, готового в тебя поверить._

_Отец же и мать, хоть и поддерживали Гермиону, но происходящего побаивались. Нет, конечно же они молчали! Конечно же не сказали об этом ни слова. Но ведь дело не в словах, дело в поведении. А говорить... Говорить можно всё, что угодно_.

— У вас уже всё спокойно?

— Скоро будет, — ответила Гермиона неуверенно и от волнения закусила губу.

— Я соскучилась за Джейн и Альфредом, — сказала бабушка мягко. В её голосе не было укора, но Грейнджер всё равно стало стыдно.

— Я…

— Нет, не оправдывайся. Я ведь тоже знаю, что они ни за что бы тебя не отпустили. Я бы и сама не отпустила, но что толку было спорить с упрямой ведьмой? Ты же всё без меня решила. Разве нет?

— Ты права, — вздохнула Гермиона, грустно улыбаясь.

Миссис Холлидей внимательно посмотрела на её осунувшееся от переживаний лицо и перевела тему:

— Нам хлеб к супу нужен? Если да, то переоденься возьми деньги на тумбочке и сходи в магазин. Поужинаем, а потом ты мне всё расскажешь.

***

Гермиона возвращалась из суточного магазина, когда заметила, что дверь в дом бабушки приоткрыта. Но Грейнджер же отчётливо помнила, что запирала дверь… Сердце сделало кульбит. На ходу доставая палочку, Гермиона ринулась вперёд. Забежала в дом и, услышав голоса, влетела на кухню, держа перед собой палочку и бормоча ругательства себе под нос. Мерлин, лишь бы всё обошлось! Лишь бы обошлось!

На кухне тихо-мирно кипела кастрюля с супом, на табуреточке преспокойненько восседала бабушка, держа двумя руками чью-то волшебную палочку так, будто собиралась её сломать. Напротив неё, подняв руки в я-сдаюсь жесте и не отрывая глаз от волшебной палочки, стоял совсем уж бледный Драко Малфой. Гермиона так и замерла, вперив в него шокированный взгляд.

— О, хорошо, что ты пришла! У нас тут гости, — поприветствовала бабушка. — Знаешь его?

Грейнджер кивнула. У неё просто не было слов!

— Как ты?.. — Гермиона махнула рукой в сторону палочки Малфоя.

Миссис Холлидей невозмутимо пожала плечами:

— Молодой человек меня недооценил, чем сильно упростил мне задачу.

Гермиона удивлённо хмыкнула и покачала головой. Ну бабушка! Ну даёт!

— Малфой, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила Грейнджер строго, собравшись наконец с мыслями.

— Знакомлюсь с магловской культурой, — буркнул он недовольно.

Миссис Холлидей фыркнула.

— Наверное, всё-таки стоит проучить его и сломать палочку. Как думаешь? — спросила она Гермиону, вертя палочку в руках.

— И это самое приятное знакомство из всех, что были в моей жизни! — тут же продолжил мысль Малфой. — Грейнджер, да сделай же ты хоть что-нибудь! — взмолился.

— Ты тут один?

— Да.

— Ты аппарировал сюда?

— Нет.

— Ты?..

— Грейнджер, может, хватит?

— Нет! Ты использовал здесь магию?

— Нет! — Малфой смотрел на неё рассерженно исподлобья.

— Как ты меня нашёл?

— С помощью кинжала можно найти любого, чья кровь на нём была, — нетерпеливо ответил Малфой.

— Чудненько, — фыркнула Гермиона, сложив руки на груди. — Меня смущает только то, что кинжал должен находиться у Гарри, а не у тебя.

Малфой скривился.

— Он отдал мне его. — Судя по кислому выражению лица, у Малфоя в самом деле не так уж давно состоялся не самый приятный разговор с Гарри Поттером. Хоть Гермиона и не могла представить, что такого Малфой сказал Гарри, чтобы заполучить кинжал.

Не подозрительно ли? Сначала Гарри нервничает, один Мерлин знает из-за чего. Потом ни с того ни с сего отдаёт Малфою кинжал. Очень опасный кинжал, между прочим! Малфою!

— Зачем?

— Я собираюсь его уничтожить.

Гермиона раздражённо поджала губы и притопнула ногой.

— Отличная идея, но при чём тут я?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Грейнджер опешила. Шутка ли, Малфой просит её о помощи!

— Ты сейчас сказал, что тебе нужна моя помощь? — переспросила она, сложив руки на груди.

Он поджал губы и закатил глаза.

— Ты всё прекрасно услышала с первого раза.

Она рассмеялась. Откинула голову назад и расхохоталась истерически. Нет, это нереально. Просто не может быть реальным!

— Ты сошёл с ума. Нет! Малфой, нет! Я не хочу больше иметь никаких дел с городом, пустошью, кинжалом. И вообще с меня хватит! Уйди, ладно?

Он не сдвинулся с места.

Грейнджер вопросительно приподняла брови. Она злилась. На себя или на него. Гермиона ведь сбежала не только от своей совести, но и от него тоже. От того, чего никогда не замечала раньше, но просто не могла не заметить за время пребывания в городе.

На протяжении семи лет Гермиона Малфоя привлекательным не считала. Его кожа казалась ей болезненно бледной. Глаза — колючими, губы — слишком тонкими, а ухмылка на лице и вовсе уродливой.

Сейчас же она видела густые пушистые ресницы, глубокие серые глаза, что смотрели на неё пусть и с неприкрытым недовольством, но без ненависти. Длинные ровные пальцы на руках и… Мерлин, да что же это с ней?!

— Супчику? — спросила вдруг бабушка, по-своему истолковав ситуацию и протягивая Малфою его волшебную палочку.

У Гермионы чуть не отвисла челюсть. Какого, гриндилоу раздери, супчику?

Малфой выглядел таким же ошарашенным.

— Спасибо, но я не…

Миссис Холлидей приподняла брови и хмыкнула, одним своим видом заставив его замолчать. Она никогда ничего никому не навязывала. Она приводила такие аргументы, что её оппонент вынужден был задуматься и поменять своё решение. Сам.

— Молодой человек, я же по глазам вижу, что вы напуганы. Значит, ситуация куда сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Так что питательные вещества вам пойдут только на пользу, — голос у неё спокойный, рассудительный. Взгляд едва ли не гипнотический. Цепкий.

— Я не…

— Гермиона, проводи молодого человека в ванную. Пусть помоет руки перед ужином.

Гермиона открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но встретившись взглядом с бабушкой, передумала. Пускай Грейнджер и не понимала её мотивов, но ошибалась бабушка редко. Значит, стоило прислушаться.

— Пойдём, — недовольно буркнула Гермиона.

И как бабушка разглядела в его глазах страх? Сама Гермиона ничего такого не видела. Но не ей тягаться с миссис Холлидей в прозорливости, чего уж там.

Малфой первым помыл руки и вернулся на кухню, а Гермиона стояла перед включенным краном и смотрела на себя в зеркало.

Мерлин, когда всё пошло под откос? Это же как страшный сон! Подумать только, Малфой будет есть суп в доме её бабушки! Сумасшествие, не иначе.

Ну зачем он пришёл? Она же после войны и того кошмарного города просто хочет немного отдохнуть и прийти в себя. А Малфой… он ведь всегда не к добру. Всегда.


	9. Chapter 9

_What's my problem?_  
Well, I want you to follow me down to the bottom  
Underneath the insane asylum  
Keep your wits about you while you got 'em  
'Cause your wits are first to go while you're problem-solving. 

_Twenty One Pilots — Neon Gravestones_

Гермиона ополоснула водой лицо и, закрыв кран, медленно побрела на кухню. Видеть Малфоя не хотелось, а вот супчик — другое дело. С душистой куриной ножкой, с кусочком свежего хлебушка… Когда они с Гарри и Роном в последний раз ели что-то, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающее нормальную еду?

Из кухни доносились негромкие голоса, и Грейнджер, привлечённая запахом супа, поражённо замерла, когда смогла наконец разобрать слова.

… — останетесь у нас на ночь, молодой человек?

Какое ещё «останетесь на ночь»?! Гермиона же рассказывала бабушке о Малфоях! И бабушка слышала, как Гермиона сегодня называла этого конкретного Малфоя по фамилии. Что за чёрт? Ладно ещё ужин…

С другой стороны, чего это она так распереживалась? Разве блюститель чистокровных порядков, ярый маглоненавистник и эгоистичный балбес Драко Малфой может принять такое предложение? Трижды ха!

— Я не…

Ну вот.

— Это ваш любимый ответ на любой вопрос, мистер Малфой? Я не?.. Разве вы ещё не поняли, что Гермиона сегодня не станет вас слушать? Дайте человеку прийти в себя.

— Но я не…

Миссис Холлидей хмыкнула. А последовавший за этим приглушённый смешок Малфоя заставил Гермиону приподнять брови в недоверчивом удивлении.

— И всё же…

— … утром она, скорее всего, будет готова к разговору с вами.

Какое-то время Малфой молчал, и Гермиона потянулась было к дверной ручке, но снова замерла, когда услышала его ответ.

— Тогда я хотел бы остаться.

— Вот и отлично.

Гермиона несколько раз моргнула, не веря своим ушам. Она точно правильно расслышала? Нет, он просто не мог этого сказать! Всё, что угодно мог, но не это!

Оправившись от шока, Гермиона возмущённо фыркнула, толкнула дверь и вошла на кухню. Если Малфой начнёт использовать магию, то их же запросто могут найти! В магловских городках магический след был особенно заметен, хоть исчезал куда быстрее. Да и сама магия здесь будто выветривалась. Поэтому Гермиона не стала накладывать защитные заклинания на дом бабушки. Магловские предметы, казалось, впитывали магию, словно губки. И было им всё мало-мало-мало… Грейнджер боялась, что её заклятия перестанут действовать очень быстро, зато оставят после себя след для тех, кто знает, куда смотреть. Конечно, она будет дотошно обновлять защиту, но разве можно всё проконтролировать?

А тут ещё и Малфой. Услышав о его решении остаться, Гермиона была уверена, что у него есть скрытые мотивы. Он был учтив с её бабушкой, которая в малфоевском восприятии была омерзительной маглой. Да и вообще вёл себя так, будто всю жизнь только то и делал, что ходил к маглам в гости. Его поведение буквально кричало: «Мне от вас кое-что надо!»

Во время ужина Гермиона говорила мало. Исподтишка наблюдала за Малфоем, втайне надеясь понять, что этот змеёныш задумал. Змеёныш же вёл светскую беседу с миссис Холлидей, но эта беседа, к несчастью, никак не помогала Гермионе понять, в чём же дело.

— Малфой, — сказала Грейнджер резко, заставив его умолкнуть на полуслове и недовольно на неё посмотреть. — Я вышвырну тебя отсюда, как паршивого котёнка, если ты хоть раз воспользуешься волшебной палочкой.

— Гермиона! — воскликнула миссис Холлидей.

— Мы договорились?

Малфой посмотрел на неё злобно, но комментировать не стал. Молча кивнул.

***

Поговорить с бабушкой Гермионе удалось лишь тогда, когда на часах было десять с лишним и Малфою постелили в гостиной.

— Что происходит? — спросила Гермиона, сложив руки на груди. — Бабушка, ты хоть представляешь, кого ты оставила у нас ночевать? Это же…

— Я помню. Малфой, — отмахнулась миссис Холлидей. — Но вам нужно поговорить.

С этим Гермиона не могла не согласиться. Правда, поговорить им нужно было отнюдь не о кинжале. И смотря в прищуренные глаза бабушки, Грейнджер не могла отделаться от мысли, что миссис Холлидей тоже об этом знала. Нет, невозможно! Откуда?

— Да успокойся ты. Ничего он нам не сделает.

Гермиона задохнулась от возмущения.

— Он же!..

—…смотрит на тебя так, что у меня в этом никаких сомнений не возникает, — спокойно ответила бабушка.

— Ты его совсем не знаешь! Он не… Что?

— Я уже поняла с его слов, что «Он не…». Вот только ложь это всё.

— Нет, я… Мы же… — Гермиона запнулась и ощутила, как к щекам приливает краска. Сердце странно дёрнулось в груди от бабушкиных слов.

Нет, не может же она в самом деле нравиться Малфою! Они ненавидят друг друга. Какая там симпатия? Правда, и ненависти Гермиона к нему больше не испытывала.

Бабушка хмыкнула и покачала головой, улыбнулась лукаво.

— Господи, Гермиона, а я-то думала, тебе нравится этот рыжий Рон.

— Мне нравится этот рыжий Рон! — тут же вскинулась Грейнджер. — Мне казалось, между нами наконец всё наладилось, а потом этот город, Малфой и… Я просто не знаю. Город стёр все мои воспоминания. И когда появился Малфой, я ничего о нём не помнила. Когда он пытался забрать меня оттуда, помочь, когда он… Мерлин, да, он мне понравился! Потому что не вёл себя как свинья хоть раз в жизни. И…

—… он приятной наружности. У него красивый голос. Даже его манера растягивать гласные в какой-то мере очаровательна.

Гермиона вздохнула устало, стараясь успокоиться. Спорить бесполезно. Бабушка всегда видела её насквозь.

— Вроде того. Но мне всё ещё нравится Рон. И Малфой помог мне только потому, что ему самому это было выгодно. И… длинная история, в общем. Я расскажу тебе всё утром, хорошо?

Миссис Холлидей кивнула.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, — эхом отозвалась Гермиона.

***

Когда Гермиона, невыспавшаяся и недовольная, спустилась из спальни на первый этаж, Малфой уже сидел в гостиной с чашкой кофе в руках. С любимой чашкой Гермионы.

Грейнджер сжала губы в тонкую полоску, молча развернулась и прошествовала обратно в спальню. А она-то понадеялась, что ей всё приснилось.

Мерлин, на часах шесть утра. Шесть! Гермиона планировала встать пораньше и морально подготовиться к тому, что ей предстоит встреча с Малфоем. Но, как оказалось, она проснулась позже всех.

Неудивительно. Ей полночи снились кошмары, погони, пристально смотрящий на неё Малфой, от которого она и сама не могла оторвать взгляд. А потом Гермиона лежала без сна, бессмысленно пялясь в потолок, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. И только под утро наконец уснула.

В окно постучалась сова, и Гермиона, досадливо поморщившись, пошла открывать. Адрес знали только Гарри с Роном, но она же предупреждала, что ей лучше не писать без надобности. Что это может привлечь ненужное внимание. Разве они когда-то слушали?

Гермиона быстро отвязала от лапки письмо и закрыла окно. На пергаменте было всего несколько строчек: «У хорька проблемы. Он может к тебе заявиться». Грейнджер вздохнула. Очевидно, что Гарри знал больше, но побоялся написать. Письмо ведь и перехватить могли.

Обидно, что от Рона ни строчки. Умом Гермиона понимала, что, во-первых, она поступила с ним некрасиво. Во-вторых, всё, что она хотела бы от него услышать, не вместилось бы в несколько зашифрованных строк. В-третьих, Гермиона до сих пор не знала, как можно объяснить Рону, почему она сначала поцеловала его, а через несколько дней — Драко Малфоя.

Когда Рон узнает, то сперва начнёт краснеть, пока его щёки не станут такого же морковного цвета, как и волосы. Нахмурится и будет смотреть на неё с обидой. Затем он выскажет ей всё, что о ней думает. Через несколько дней успокоится и повторит то же, но уже мягче.

Гермиона была уверена, что сама отреагировала бы точно так же, поцелуй Рон, к примеру, Пэнси Паркинсон или Дафну Гринграсс. И даже если бы Рон клятвенно заверял её, что ему не понравилось и он просто поддался импульсу, она напустила бы на него ещё одну стаю птичек и потом долго заедала бы обиду шоколадными конфетами.

Нет, был, конечно, ещё один вариант: стереть Малфою память или попросить о молчании взамен на помощь в деле с кинжалом. Но совесть-то молчать не будет. Да и начинать отношения со лжи не самая лучшая затея. Разве что преподнести ситуацию по-другому. Сказать, что всё было нереальным, ведь происходило только в её голове. Что Малфой сам напросился… Нет, хватит и первого. Из-за второго Рон пойдёт к Малфою на разборки, а уж что тот ему запоёт, один Мерлин знает.

Гермиона вздохнула. Она надеялась, что Рон сможет понять. Надеялась, что её глупая симпатия к Малфою — явление временное, скоро пройдёт. Как это было с тем же Виктором. Поэтому нужно было взять себя в руки, поговорить с Малфоем, поставить точку в этой истории и забыть. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Спустя полчаса Гермиона освежилась, переоделась и теперь сидела в кресле напротив Малфоя. Он смотрел на неё изучающе исподлобья и молчал. Его лицо — чистый лист: как ни старайся что-то прочесть, не получится.

Гермиона вопросительно приподняла брови, и он наконец заговорил. Нет, не в своей обычной насмешливой манере, которая была знакома и понятна Грейнджер. А так, как говорил с ней в городе. Мягко и доверительно, но в то же время с нотками отчаяния, будто она единственная, кто может понять. Вот ведь демон!

— Я читал эту книгу только один раз и не очень-то внимательно, — он кивнул в сторону тома, что лежал на журнальнальном столике. — Я никогда не думал, что эти знания мне пригодятся. Иначе не пропустил бы тот факт, что человек, который попадает _туда_ с помощью зелья, возвращается назад после смерти.

Гермиона не спешила отвечать, обдумывала его слова. Почему-то ей казалось, что не всё сказанное было правдой.

— Про возвращение тебе Гарри сказал, да?

Малфой кивнул. Смотрел на неё, не отрываясь. И она смотрела на него так же. Каждый боялся пропустить что-то важное.

— И ты хочешь уничтожить кинжал, чтобы туда не попасть?

Малфой помотал головой, и Гермиона нахмурилась. Она не любила ошибаться и не могла понять, почему её догадка оказалась неправильной. Сам ведь говорил, что хочет избавиться от кинжала!

— Если я порежусь, то смогу вернуться туда прямо сейчас. И я хочу, чтобы ты помогла мне выбраться, — он говорил отрывисто, серьёзно.

— Тебе ведь не обязательно заходить в город, правильно? Мы просто пройдём через пустошь и… — Гермиона не договорила. Не хотелось вспоминать о том, куда они попадут после. Кровь начала приливать к щекам.

Малфой заметил, ухмыльнулся, но комментировать не стал. Отчего Гермиона почувствовала себя ещё хуже. Ведь если бы она начала на него орать, то выставила бы себя дурой, а так хоть повод был…

— Нет, необязательно.

Гермиона отвечать не стала, только выжидающе посмотрела на него. Сейчас наверняка должно было появиться всё перечёркивающее «но». Потому что иначе это просто не имело смысла. Он мог попросить кого-то другого. Самый очевидный выбор — родители. Люциус помогает ему. Потом он помогает Люциусу. Формально оба по одному разу возвращаются без влияния зелья. Всё, условие выполнено. Кинжал никаких претензий к ним иметь не должен. Но Малфой почему-то пришёл сюда. Малфой почему-то пытался вести себя цивилизованно. Малфой почему-то отодвинул на второй план свои принципы. И Гермиона не могла сдержать любопытства.

— Ну? Говори уже! — потребовала она недовольно, когда пауза затянулась.

О чёрт! Как же Грейнджер хотела стереть самодовольную ухмылку с его лица! Он знал ведь, знал, что она не сможет не спросить!

— Два — число равновесия, — начал Малфой издалека, всё ещё ухмыляясь. Гермиона хоть и ловила жадно каждое слово, безумно хотела ударить его чем-то потяжелее за то, что не мог сказать сразу и по сути. — К кинжалу привязан, если так можно выразиться, мир, которого существовать не должно. Мир, который нарушает равновесие. Чтобы утраченное равновесие восстановить, из того мира без помощи зелья должны вернуться два человека.

Он умолк. Сказанное не меняло ничего. Она проведёт его через пустошь, и дело с концом. В чём проблема?

— Есть только одна загвоздка.

Ох, ну конечно! Гермиона затаила дыхание, невольно вцепилась рукой в подлокотник кресла. На этот раз она в самом деле очень-очень хотела ошибиться. Но…

— Мне нужно будет войти в город.

— Нет, — она покачала головой. — Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! Малфой, нет! — гаркнула почти истерически, не обращая внимания даже на то, что перед ней враг. Что свои слабости ему показывать нельзя.

Но чувство страха, беспомощности, непонимания, что внушил ей город, она не забудет никогда. Ни разу в жизни Гермиона не чувствовала себя настолько слабой и растерянной. Никогда не испытывала такого страха ошибиться и такой ненависти к себе, потому что ничего не могла с этим поделать. Даже во время войны Гермиона чувствовала себя увереннее.

Малфой вздохнул.

— Послушай…

— Нет!

— Ты простишь себе всех людей, которые окажутся _там_ после того, как ты откажешься помогать?

Он выглядел таким спокойным, что больше всего на свете Гермиона хотела заехать ему за то, что её всю трясло от эмоций, а он сидел с таким видом, будто они в лучших английских традициях обсуждали погоду. Ведь обычно всё наоборот. Обычно в бешенстве он, не она. Да и Гермиона терпеть не могла выходить из себя.

Малфой знал, на что давить. Но, чёрт подери, это ведь не её вина! Кинжал появился не в её семье. Не она заварила эту кашу, в конце концов. Почему тогда он вешает эту проблему на неё?

Больше всего Гермионе хотелось выставить Драко за дверь. Но она знала: он дважды повторять не станет, уйдёт. Как знала и то, что совесть её потом похоронит под ворохом претензий заживо.

Гермиона несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, разжала вцепившиеся в подлокотник пальцы.

— Хорошо. Допустим, со мной всё понятно. Тебе это зачем? — спросила она с вызовом.

Малфой скривился.

— Так ты согласна или нет?

Гермиона неопределённо пожала плечами. Если бы к ней пришёл Гарри или Рон, задал тот же вопрос, то ответ был бы очевиден. Конечно, она согласна. Но как можно работать с Драко Малфоем? Тем более, если его мотивы не понятны. А он ведь разъяснять не станет.

— Нам нужен план, — решилась наконец Гермиона.

Он вздохнул.

— Нужно приблизительно прикинуть, что нас может ожидать. Не думаю, что город простил мне прошлый визит. Лучше не давать ему времени на то, чтобы он придумал план мести.

У Гермионы вспотели ладони. Город ведь и правда был как живой. От него веяло мраком. Злом. Абсолютнейшим злом.

— Давай так: ты входишь в город, я сразу же тебя оттуда забираю. Идёт? — уточнила деловито.

Малфой кивнул.

— Тогда мне нужна подсказка. Что может заставить тебя уйти?

— Скажи, что идёшь искать за черту города какой-то мощный артефакт. Что он может сделать его обладателя едва ли не полубогом, — пробормотал Малфой с явной неохотой, смотря куда-то в сторону.

Честолюбивый. Он всегда таким был.

— Спасибо.

За правду. Ведь Гермиона не была уверена, что сможет найти к нему подход. Да и его до смешного недоверчивое выражение в ответ на её благодарность было бесценным.

Малфой прочистил горло и снова заговорил:

— Я уверен, что в моей иллюзии будет магия. Поэтому постарайся ни во что не верить, пока не найдёшь меня. Для своей же безопасности.

Гермионе хотелось рассмеяться. Для её безопасности! Какой же лицемер! Он ведь переживал только о том, чтобы она была в состоянии спасти его шкуру.

— Есть идеи, что это может быть за мир?

Малфой задумчиво посмотрел на неё.

— Мир, в котором победил Тёмный Лорд? Или же я оказался сквибом. Думаю, что-то в этом роде.

Гермиона отрешённо кивнула. На какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Неловко. Сразу начали вспоминаться их перепалки в Хогвартсе. И то, что не должно было произойти на болотах…

— Зелье у тебя с собой есть?

— Три флакончика. Достаточно одного, но я взял на всякий случай.

— Сколько действует?

— Одиннадцать часов. Но ты можешь проснуться не сразу. Я потерял больше пятнадцати минут. Время будет у тебя на запястье.

Гермиона кивнула, ей было не по себе. Если уж на то пошло, то у них и плана-то не было. Так, намётки. Определена лишь конечная цель. Всё. Грейнджер умела работать в таких условиях с Гарри и Роном. Знала, как они отреагируют и чего от них ожидать. Здесь же…

— Так что? — поторопил Малфой. — Лучше, чем сейчас, всё равно уже не будет. Мы не можем узнать наперёд, что выкинет город.

Драко Малфой пристально смотрел на неё своими холодными серыми глазами. От одного его взгляда зябко. Но он прав. Нужно покончить с этим как можно скорее.

— Я только скажу бабуш…

— Миссис Холлидей уже в курсе. Я говорил с ней с утра.

— Ты был так уверен, что я соглашусь? — спросила сухо.

Малфой невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Нет, это был один из вариантов.

— Что ж…

Гермиона умолкла на полуслове, когда Малфой достал из кармана кинжал в ножнах и три пузырька с зельем. Ощутила, как сбилось её дыхание. Мерлин, может, отыграть всё назад, пока не поздно?

Малфой положил пузырьки на журнальный столик и, не отводя глаз от Гермионы, подвинул их в её сторону. Грейнджер же изо всех сил старалась не выдать нервозности.

Когда он вынул кинжал из ножен и поднёс к ладони, не сдержалась:

— Малфой… — вырвалось. Он поднял на неё взгляд, и она тут же пожалела, что не смолчала. — Ничего.

— Пожелай мне удачи, — сказал он вдруг совершенно серьёзно.

Что? Нашёл кого об этом просить.

— Удачи, — сказала послушно. Да какая разница, что она ему скажет? Главное, чтобы в итоге у них всё получилось.

Малфой всё ещё смотрел на неё внимательно. И Гермионе было не по себе. Она не могла не вспомнить, какие его губы на вкус, на ощупь. Какими тёплыми могут быть его глаза. Какой соблазнительный у него голос, когда он говорит шёпотом… Мерлин, ведь ей совершенно не о том нужно было думать!

— Грейнджер, пожелай мне удачи, — повторил он настойчиво.

Почему он?.. Её глаза округлились, когда она наконец поняла, что он имел в виду.

— Да как ты?!.. Как ты?! Ты!.. Наглец, вот ты кто!.. Я…

Малфой не дал ей прийти в себе. Он встал, обошёл столик и поцеловал её в щёку.

— Удачи, Грейнджер, — шепнул на ухо. И тихо рассмеялся, смотря на её ошарашенное лицо. Сел обратно в кресло и, прежде чем Гермиона успела отреагировать, порезал ладонь кинжалом. Бессознательное тело откинулось на спинку кресла, кинжал со стуком упал на пол.

Гермиона тут же потянулась к пузырьку с зельем. Ещё раз посмотрела на Малфоя и выпила содержимое пузырька залпом.

***

Грейнджер открыла глаза и поспешно поднялась на ноги. За спиной — каменная ограда, впереди — пустошь. Малфоя нигде нет. Время на запястье — десять тридцать. Чёрт! Как так получилось?

Грейнджер побежала вдоль каменной ограды. Благо высокой травы там не было, бежать можно было быстро.

Перед воротами на миг затормозила, а затем резко потянула их на себя. Когда они открылись, замерла, шокированно пискнула и поднесла ладошку ко рту. Это совсем не то, чего она ожидала… Колени подогнулись, и Гермиона упала на траву, неотрывно глядя на открывшуюся взору картину. Тут года может не хватить, чтобы найти Малфоя. Чего уж говорить о десяти часах? Мерлин! Что же они наделали?..


	10. Chapter 10

_I tried so hard_  
And got so far.  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all.  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter. 

_Linkin Park — In The End_

Гермиона поднялась на ноги, отряхнула грязь с мантии. Паниковать нельзя. Но что ей делать, если даже те намётки плана, что у них с Малфоем были, полетели к чёрту при первом же столкновении с реальностью? Точнее с иллюзией. Иллюзией реальности? Впрочем, неважно. План рассыпался, и на его месте нужно было построить другой — лучше. Вот только слишком уж сильно увиденное противоречило ожиданиям.

Гермиона стояла, хмурилась, нервно переступала с ноги на ногу, больно прикусывала губу, неверяще мотала головой, но не двигалась с места. Не знала, как поступить.

А волны безразлично ласкали прибрежный песок. И далеко-далеко на горизонте тёмно-синее море сливалось со светло-голубым небом. Говорят, синий успокаивает. Не тот случай.

Гермиона прищурилась. Казалось, вдалеке что-то виднелось. Остров? Непонятно… Вообще ничего не понятно.

Почему перед ней море? Малфой говорил только о городе! Могло ли это подразумевать подводный город? Островное селение? Как выяснить?

Город должен быть небольшим, иначе Малфой не стал бы так рисковать. В крайнем случае — предупредил бы её. Гермиона помнила, что город из её иллюзии можно было полностью обойти за несколько часов. И если Драко ничего по этому поводу не сказал, значит, предполагалось, что так должно быть и в иллюзии любого другого человека. Логично же? Может, и нет. Но больше Гермионе не от чего было отталкиваться.

Или море вместо города означало, что сюда никто не входил? Ведь откуда ей знать, что кинжал в руках Драко был настоящим? Можно же было сделать копию. Мерлин, почему она не подумала об этом сразу?!

С другой стороны, зачем всё так усложнять? Если Малфой хотел навредить ей, то у него была отличная возможность прошлой ночью. Да и с чего ему так подставляться? Гарри ведь догадается!

Драко Малфой не дурак же, чтобы напрашиваться на срок в Азкабане сразу после того, как ему пришлось приложить столько усилий, чтобы этого самого срока избежать.

Гермиона, стараясь унять дрожь в руках, подошла к кромке воды. Всмотрелась вдаль. А ведь там и правда что-то было!

Грейнджер сунула руку в карман, но палочки в нём не оказалось. Нахмурилась. Малфой ведь был так уверен, что в его мире должна быть магия. Неужели ошибся? Или магия есть, нет только палочки? Может, нужно поверить в происходящее, чтобы она появилась?

Чёрт! Зачем Гермиона вообще ввязалась в эту авантюру? Она ведь совсем не знала здешних правил. Только со слов Малфоя и из собственных догадок. Она не могла быть ни в чём уверена. И от этого чувствовала себя связанной по рукам и ногам.

Гермиона посмотрела на запястье. Девять часов тридцать минут. Пора было заканчивать с мрачными мыслями и браться за дело. Ведь если Малфой в самом деле здесь, то времени у неё совсем немного.

Неясное размытое пятно на горизонте манило. Заставляло щуриться ещё сильнее, вглядываться упрямо, но нет, отсюда не разглядеть.

Если там в самом деле остров, то именно туда Гермионе и нужно было попасть. Наверное. Но как? Слишком далеко, не доплывёт же. Можно ли идти по воде, если море — часть иллюзии? Гермиона осторожно сделала шаг вперёд — под ногой оказалась твёрдая почва. Медленно подвинула ногу дальше. Пробуя. Проверяя. Сделала ещё шаг. Теперь Гермиона стояла на поверхности воды, волны то едва доставали до её туфель, то полностью скрывали их из виду. Но туфли не намокали. И не касались дна.

Грейнджер ещё раз всмотрелась в напоминающее остров цветное пятно на горизонте и пошла вперёд.

Пугающе. Когда под ногами волны, тёмная вода. А ты идёшь словно по невидимой траве и чувствуешь, как она легко сминается под подошвами туфель. Когда не знаешь, есть ли дальше путь. Или там обрыв? Заграждение? Лес? Ещё что? Малфой ведь должен был предупредить, правда? Святой Мерлин, как же Гермионе не нравилось во всём полагаться на суждения Драко! Слепо верить. Следовать. Как же хотелось сейчас увидеть его и залепить пощёчину! Втянул её в чёрт знает что, а ей теперь думай, как выпутываться!

Да и город притих. Исчезла его гнетущая атмосфера. Не было опасности в воздухе. Не ощущалось чьё-то незримое присутствие за спиной. Присутствие, от которого появлялось навязчивое жжение между лопатками, желание обернуться, крутиться волчком. Словно в приступе паранойи. Но нет, было подозрительно спокойно.

Гермиона старалась идти быстро, но нельзя было мчаться на всех парах и осторожничать одновременно. А Грейнджер то и дело всматривалась в воду, будто надеялась разглядеть, что там вместо волн на самом деле. Чего касались её ноги?

Но видны были только волны. Брызги, что попадали на школьную чёрную мантию, но не оставляли мокрых пятен. Небольшие полупрозрачные медузы. И опять волны. Убаюкивающие, неспешно сменяющие одна другую. И снова, снова, снова. Волна, за ней волна и ещё… Теперь казалось, что они помчались в противоположную сторону. Волны, волны, волны. И взгляд к ним притягивало, будто магнитом… Завораживающе. Гермиона ощутила лёгкое головокружение и наконец оторвала взгляд от моря. Остров был уже совсем рядом. А там — несколько метров пляжа и высокая стена. Что за ней? Как туда пробраться? И нужно ли?

А перед островом волны. Медленные, бесконечные, тошнотворно-убаюкивающие, сменяющие одна другую, такие реальные…

Мир пошатнулся. Цвета стали чётче, звуки — громче. Под ногами больше не было твёрдой почвы, будто вдруг выдернул кто-то. Резко, одним махом. Гермиона упала. Холодная вода накрыла с головой.

Страх. Животный ужас. Морозно, мышцы не хотели слушаться. В ушах звенело. Гермиона даже не поняла, как ей удалось вынырнуть. Двигалась, ведомая инстинктом. Шок. Она закашлялась, начала отплёвываться от попавшей в рот солёной воды.

Это ж надо было так на волны засмотреться! И знала, знала же, чем такое может закончиться.

Одежда намокла и тянула вниз. Гермиона беспорядочно била по воде руками и ногами, стараясь удержаться на плаву. В голове шумело, адреналин будоражил кровь. Вода была обжигающе ледяной, и мышцы будто отчасти парализовало. То ли от холода, то ли от страха. То ли от всего вместе. Грейнджер перевела взгляд на остров. Она должна доплыть. Должна. Нужно только чуть-чуть поднапрячься… Картинка перед глазами поплыла.

Что-то сомкнулось на лодыжке. Скользкое и холодное. Холоднее студёной воды. Гермиона пискнула от неожиданности, широко распахнула глаза. Отчаянно задрыгала ногой. Ведь вот он, остров! Рукой подать. Гермиона начала отбиваться ещё неистовее, но захват не ослабевал. Её резко потянуло вниз, она успела лишь жадно глотнуть побольше воздуха напоследок. Сердце в груди грохотало молотом.

Гермиона снова оказалась под водой. Открыла инстинктивно зажмуренные глаза. Существо, напоминающее человека, тянуло к ней свои лапы. Его тело было синим, в глазах — восторженный блеск удачливого охотника. Гермиона видела за его спиной ещё несколько таких существ. Они были похожи на инферналов. Только казались более… живыми?

Существо протянуло руки к её шее. Гермиона ударила его по руке, но оно будто и не почувствовало ничего. Да и вода смягчила удар. Чёрт! Грейнджер попыталась отплыть подальше, но снова ощутила ледяные пальцы на ноге. Резко дёрнулась, вырвалась и заметила, как её палочка выпала из кармана и быстро пошла на дно. Гермиона потянулась было за ней, но увидела лишь, как существо, что держало её за ногу, одной рукой сломало палочку пополам. Внутри что-то оборвалось. Теория Гермионы оказалась правильной, вот только это был не лучший момент для её подтверждения. Воздуха не хватало, перед глазами появились чёрные точки. Мерлин, нет, она не могла сдаться! Кто же тогда поможет Малфою?

Вдруг рука Гермионы наткнулась на что-то жёсткое, на ощупь напоминающее рукоять ножа. Грейнджер, не задумываясь, вонзила нож в ближайшее существо, что снова тянуло к ней свои костлявые руки. Он вошёл неожиданно легко и оставил глубокий порез. Существо издало странный гортанный хрип и задёргалось, вода окрасилась в багровый цвет. Нет, это был не инфернал, те не истекают кровью. Но и не человек же, правда? Гермиона с ужасом отбросила нож и поплыла наверх. Её больше никто не пытался остановить.

Вода перед глазами была красной. Ярко-алой, как кровь. И Гермионе казалось, она снова слышит безумный хохот Беллатрикс и видит, как та выводит букву за буквой на её руке. Г — самая первая и, наверное, самая болезненная, страшная. И последняя А — когда рядом было уже столько крови. Мерлин, столько крови! Гермионе мерещилось, что в море тоже её кровь. И она плывёт в собственной крови, которая медленно вытекает из тела, сочась из выведенных Беллатрикс букв. Не останавливаясь.

Воздух почти закончился, когда голова Гермионы наконец показалась над толщей воды. Сил не было, тошнило, но Грейнджер яростно гребла руками и ногами. Лишь бы доплыть до берега. Ведь какая вероятность, что её не станут преследовать?

Остров был совсем близко. Спасительно близко. Доплыть бы и упасть усталой тушей. Лежать, не двигаясь. Долго. И не закрывать глаза, чтобы не видеть кровь.

Что-то блеснуло неподалёку, и Гермиона повернула голову. Кинжал. Такой знакомый кинжал. По рукоятку в крови. Он не мог всплыть! Вода не могла не смыть кровь. Здесь всё ненастоящее. Гермиона никого не убивала!

Её мутило. Ещё немного, и берег. Она уже чувствовала дно под ногами.

Ненастоящее, всё ненастоящее.

Уже у самого берега Гермиона поскользнулась и чуть не упала. Кто-то схватил её за руку и удержал. Она отшатнулась назад от неожиданности, но чужая рука держала крепко.

Гермиона медленно подняла взгляд. И встретилась с холодными красными глазами Лорда Волдеморта. Ярко-алыми, как кровь.


	11. Chapter 11

Гермиона не помнила, то ли она сразу же потеряла сознание, то ли позже, из-за заклятия. И это чувство невесомости… Как будто она до сих пор под водой, но может свободно дышать. И в груди не кололо от нехватки кислорода.

Гермиона наконец открыла глаза. Нахмурилась недоумённо. Крепко зажмурилась, снова открыла глаза. Нет, ничего не поменялось, она и в самом деле находилась под водой. Кто-то наложил на неё заклятие головного пузыря и связал руки за спиной, приковав к чему-то металлическому. Картинка перед глазами плыла, предметы двоились. Волосы неприятно прилипли к лицу.

Гермиона попыталась осторожно пошевелить руками, проверить, насколько сильно держит верёвка. Но куда там: та вцепилась намертво, уже и пальцы начали неметь.

— Она очнулась, — донёсся издалека грубый, смутно знакомый голос. Крэбб? Гойл? Сердце сделало кульбит. Значит, и Малфой должен быть где-то рядом. Во всяком случае, она очень на это надеялась.

Перед Гермионой остановился тритон. Серая кожа, серые глаза, тусклые длинные зелёные волосы. Он внимательно её рассматривал. Беспристрастно. Глаза — лёд. Расчётливые, холодные. И где она их уже видела? Ведь точно же видела. Только им не хватало чего-то важного. Чего? Ответ ускользал…

— Узнаёшь меня? — спросил тритон насмешливо. И Гермиона замерла, слегка приоткрыв рот от удивления.

Конечно, она узнала! Этот надменно-насмешливый, растягивающий слова голос Грейнджер могла бы узнать где угодно. Но Мерлин… Малфой же человек, не тритон!

— Я не…

— Конечно, узнала. Давно не виделись, грязнокровка. Рада встрече?

Он зло ухмыльнулся.

Больно. Гермиона неожиданно для себя поняла, насколько быстро успела привыкнуть к тому, что они с Малфоем общаются по-человечески. И его злобная ухмылка, как удар под дых. Жгло немилосердно. Мерлин, так не должно быть! Он же никто для неё. Да и не об этом сейчас нужно думать.

— Вижу, не рада. Что ж, чувство взаимно, — Малфой пренебрежительно скривился, смотря на неё.

Гермиона наконец поняла, чего не хватало его глазам. Искры, жизни. Он всегда был вспыльчивым, высоковольтным. Он — провод под напряжением. Лучше не трогать, если хочешь остаться невредимым. Ведь Малфою никогда не удавалось обуздать свой нрав. Наверняка это у него от Блэков. Напоминало и Сириуса, и Беллатрикс Лестрейндж одновременно.

— Знаешь, почему ты здесь? — спросил он недовольно, когда Гермиона так и не ответила.

— Я даже не знаю, почему ты здесь.

Малфой вопрос проигнорировал.

— Ты здесь, потому что убила одного из охранников.

Грейнджер хмыкнула.

— А он был живой? А то, что он хотел убить меня, никого не смущает, нет?

— Он выполнял свою работу, — ответил Малфой сухо. И Гермиона внутренне содрогнулась, прикусив губу. Раньше он не вызывал у неё страха, но сейчас от его безразличия мороз по коже.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он снова проигноривал.

— Знаешь, это в какой-то степени забавно. Ведь это ты целый год отговаривала меня от убийства Дамблдора, а сама…

В его голосе явственно сквозила горечь. Почему? Он жалел, что не убил Дамблдора?

И зачем город навязал ему эти воспоминания? Ведь не было такого. Она даже слышать не хотела, когда Гарри говорил, что Драко Малфой в свои шестнадцать лет стал Пожирателем Смерти. Это же смешно!

— Малфой, послушай…

— Да, да. Ты много раз начинала с этого разговор. Спасибо, наслушался. Если бы я справился, Тёмный Лорд не убил бы моих родителей и не отправил бы меня сюда. Мне не нужно было тебя слушать, — он не повышал голос, не смотрел со злостью. Гермиона глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, стараясь не паниковать. Всё плохо, очень плохо.

— И теперь ты меня убьёшь?

Малфой безразлично кивнул.

— Но ведь это твой Тёмный Лорд тебе приказал, разве нет? И ты будешь его слушать после того, что он сделал?

Малфой слегка откинул голову назад и рассмеялся. Зелёные волосы заструились змейками за спиной. Проплывающие мимо рыбки шустро бросились врассыпную, испуганные громким звуком.

— Он пообещал, что я смогу вернуться, если убью тебя. Смогу получить волшебную палочку. И тогда я убью уже его, — голос Малфоя звучал совсем тихо и больше походил на утробное рычание, чем на человеческую речь.

— И что? Теперь ты будешь ждать, пока заклятие головного пузыря перестанет действовать?

Гермиона не хотела спрашивать, но ей нужно было знать.

— Нет. Тёмный Лорд считает, что это будет слишком лёгкая смерть для такой, как ты.

— Какой?

Ей показалось, что на короткий миг в его глазах зажёгся прежний огонёк.

— А то ты не знаешь.

— Малфой…

— О нет. Даже не начинай. Я знаю этот взгляд. Не надо заговаривать мне зубы, Грейнджер.

Она решила попробовать по-другому:

— Драко…

— Не смей! — гаркнул он зло, и она бы, наверное, отпрыгнула от него на метр. Но верёвка мешала. — Не смей меня так больше называть!

В его глазах снова что-то вспыхнуло и погасло.

Есть ли шанс, что он вспомнит? Да и почему его это так задело? Город внушил Малфою, что она раньше называла его по имени, но какой смысл?

— Хорошо, — согласилась Гермиона. — Но как ты собираешься победить Вол… Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? Он же сильнее.

— А ты не веришь ни в кого, кроме своего Поттера, правда? Ах, как жаль, что он мёртв!

— Я имею в виду, что не помешало бы перестраховаться. Да и я тоже желаю Сам-Знаешь-Кому смерти, мы можем работать вм…

Малфой снова резко её перебил. Эта его новая дурацкая привычка раздражала безмерно.

— Не можем. Он не позволит мне вернуться, если я не убью тебя.

— А если я скажу тебе, что ты можешь снова стать человеком без помощи Сам-Знаешь-Кого?

Впервые за весь разговор он посмотрел на неё с интересом. Гермиона напряглась — теперь главное не ошибиться.

— Что для этого нужно?

— Я покажу, но нам нужно добраться до ворот.

Малфой хмыкнул, смерил её очередным холодным взглядом.

— Я что, похож на Амбридж? И разве ты не понимаешь, что один и тот же трюк дважды не провернуть?

Гермиона хотела ответить, но воздушный пузырь вокруг её головы исчез и она глотнула воды. В дыхательных путях начало жечь. Грейнджер испуганно задёргалась, выпучив глаза и беспомощно смотря на Малфоя.

Нет-нет, она не может так глупо умереть! Со связанными за спиной руками и Драко Малфоем в роли её палача.

Малфой вздохнул недовольно, подплыл ближе и потянулся к её шее. Глаза Гермионы распахнулись ещё шире, она попыталась увернуться, освободиться. Тщетно.

Руки, коснувшиеся её шеи, были ледяными. Мерлин, нет! Она же должна была ему помочь, а не…

Гермиона всё ещё продолжала вырываться, когда поняла, что может свободно дышать, а неприятное чувство в лёгких исчезло. Застыла.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Ты правда думала, что я задушу тебя голыми руками?

Да, думала.

Смотря в его холодные глаза, Гермиона понимала, что он вполне на это способен. Если не на большее.

— Нет, но мог бы.

Он ухмыльнулся снисходительно. Мол, правильный ответ, молодец.

— У меня осталось совсем немного времени, — поведал Малфой сухо.

Ему и не нужно было уточнять, до чего осталось мало времени.

Гермиона не была уверена, что сможет ответить, но попыталась:

— И что ты предлагаешь?

Непривычное чувство. Вода была во рту, в лёгких, но говорить получалось без проблем.

Что будет, когда Малфой уберёт руки?

— Я предлагаю лёгкую смерть, Грейнджер. Тело я и после могу изуродовать.

Говорил он серьёзно, проникновенно. Лицо его оставалось непроницаемым. У Малфоя была цель. Всё остальное вне кадра. Мурашки по коже.

— Ты правда собираешься это сделать? Я ведь могу тебе помочь.

Гермиона не знала, как остановить его, но заговорить зубы нужно было. Чувствовать прикосновение ледяных рук к шее неприятно, но без них — гибель.

— Ты уже один раз обещала помочь. И что? Ничем хорошим это не закончилось. Так что ничего личного, Грейнджер, но другого выхода я не вижу.

— Я тебе его покажу.

— О, в самом деле? Каким образом? Сбежишь, как только твои ноги коснутся суши? Нет уж, спасибо, я как-нибудь без этого обойдусь.

— Дай мне шанс.

Его пальцы стиснули горло, стало труднее дышать.

— Грейнджер…

— Как мне доказать, что я не лгу?

— Никак. Перед лицом смерти человек готов сказать всё, что угодно.

Готов ли? Гермиона не знала. Сейчас её смерть означала смерть их обоих. Конец всем планам. Выбора не оставалось — она должна была бороться до конца.

— Малфой…

Он решительно замотал головой из стороны в сторону. Мол, говори, не говори — слова уже ни на что не повлияют.

Ослабил хватку. И ещё. Он собирался убрать руки.

Паника.

— Твои родители умерли, потому что ты не хотел становиться убийцей, но ты готов стать им сейчас?! — воскликнула Гермиона отчаянно. Голос в конце сорвался. Она не верила. Не могла поверить, что он в самом деле так легко выносил ей смертный приговор.

— Не смей, Грейнджер, — прошипел Малфой сквозь зубы. Его глаза сузились, на лбу залегла морщинка. — Ты ничего про них не знала. Не смей о них говорить.

Но его голос был куда ровнее, чем обычно. Гермиона помнила Драко Малфоя, который не мог держать себя в руках, этот же — мог. Если у неё город забрал уверенность, то у Малфоя — сочувствие и, наверное, что-то ещё. Важное.

И что прикажете теперь делать?

— Ты можешь связать вместе наши руки. Так я точно не сбегу.

А про себя выдохнула: «Мерлин, ну наконец-то хоть одна толковая мысль! Лишь бы и Малфой посчитал её толковой!»

— Посмотри, ты ничем не рискуешь. У меня нет палочки. Мы будем возле берега. Ты физически сильнее и…

Гермиона осеклась, когда он убрал правую руку и откуда-то из-за спины достал нож.

— Малфой! Нет, послушай! Прошу!

Он ничего не ответил. Хмыкнул и молча разрезал верёвки у неё за спиной.

— Не двигайся, — приказал.

Гермиона не смогла бы этого сделать, даже если бы очень захотела. На какие-то несколько секунд она поверила, что Малфой в самом деле её убьёт. И теперь попросту не могла прийти в себя.

— Гойл, принеси верёвку, — крикнул Малфой. И Гермиона вздрогнула от того, как резко прозвучал его голос.

К ним подплыл ещё один тритон. Гойл. Потрёпанный и уставший, он выглядел куда хуже Малфоя.

— Надеюсь, это значит, ты собрался заканчивать с ней, Драко. Тёмный Лорд ждать не будет, — буркнул Гойл неохотно, злобно зыркнул на Гермиону.

— У тебя возникают сомнения? — голос Малфоя был холодным, колючим.

— Нет, но тебе стоило бы поторопиться.

Малфой беззаботно пожал плечами, как будто слова Гойла никакого дискомфорта у него не вызвали.

— Свяжи наши с ней руки верёвкой, пожалуйста.

— Драко, зач?..

— Не задавай вопросов. Я вернусь, тогда и объясню.

Гойл недовольно поджал губы, буркнул что-то неразборчивое себе под нос, но спорить с Малфоем не стал. Сложил вместе протянутые ему ладони — Гермиона была уверена, что от его хватки останется след — и связал их.

— Спасибо, — сухо поблагодарил Малфой.

— Сделай всё вовремя. Я не хочу по твоей милости нарваться на проблемы с Тёмным Лордом.

Малфой не обратил внимания на его злобный тон. Лишь коротко кивнул в ответ. Гойл, нахмурившись обиженно, отплыл. Гермиона выжидающе посмотрела на Малфоя.

— Держись за меня.

Грейнджер послушно ухватилась рукой за его плечо. Малфой закатил глаза.

— Обними меня за талию. Я не кусаюсь. Тем более, я ведь даже не человек. В чём проблема?

Проблема была только одна: как убедить Малфоя, что происходящее — иллюзия. Поэтому Гермиона молча положила свободную руку ему на талию. Рука частично касалась его чешуйчатого хвоста, и ощущения были непривычными.

Малфой взмахнул хвостом, и они поплыли. Это оказалось неожиданно приятно. Так же, как просыпаться с утра в тёплой кровати и лениво кутаться в мягкое одеяло, зная, что сегодня никуда идти не нужно. Что ничего срочного не запланировано.

Чувство было обволакивающим, успокаивающим. И даже вода больше не казалась ледяной. Да и Малфой тоже. И его ладонь на шее больше не смущала и не пугала. Наверное, город навевал спокойствие специально, притуплял бдительность. Но сопротивляться не хотелось. Хватит с неё паники после встречи с Волдемортом на побережье и Малфоя с ножом.

Гермиона закрыла глаза и положила голову Малфою на плечо. Он напрягся, но комментировать не стал. Она тоже молчала. А вода убаюкивала. Уносила страх…

***

До берега они доплыли очень быстро.

— Ну? — буркнул Малфой, когда до побережья оставалось не больше двух метров.

— Нам нужно выбраться из воды, — голос Гермионы звучал деловито, уверенно. Здесь, когда до суши рукой подать, она не чувствовала себя такой зависимой.

— Грейнджер, только попробуй!..

Она махнула рукой.

— Ты скоро сам всё поймёшь.

Гермиона наконец-то оказалась на берегу и помогла Малфою выбраться на сушу. Его волосы и хвост переливались на солнце всеми оттенками зелёного.

— Что теперь?

Вот сейчас как раз и начиналось самое сложное.

— Теперь ты должен мне поверить. То, что ты видишь, — ненастоящее. Это в твоей голове.

Малфой раздражённо хмыкнул и закатил глаза. Хотел ответить, но она жестом его остановила.

— Хорошо, можешь не верить. Просто представь, что песок, на котором ты сидишь, ненастоящий, море — иллюзия. Просто попробуй.

Гермиона видела, что он снова хочет возразить, поэтому быстро продолжила:

— Пять минут. Кому от этого станет хуже? Всего лишь пять минут.

Малфой безразлично пожал плечами и закрыл глаза. Она знала, что он не верит. Знала, что просто хочет поскорее покончить с этим.

Мерлин, только бы всё получилось!

Гермиона скрестила пальцы, внимательно глядя на сосредоточенное лицо Драко.

Давай, Малфой, ты уже это делал, ты сможешь!

Ей хотелось снова заговорить. Попытаться объяснить то, что происходит. Убедить. Но она лишь закусывала губу и смотрела не мигая на Малфоя. Надеялась, что уже сказанного будет достаточно.

Прядь волос упала на лицо, и Гермиона с раздражением её поправила. Взгляд невольно наткнулся на цифры на запястье. Глаза округлились, изо рта вырвался испуганный писк. Десять минут. Десять!

Мерлин, она была в отключке намного дольше, чем думала!

Вдруг верёвка повисла на её руке, и Гермиона, хоть и разнервничалась, но счастливой улыбки сдержать не смогла.

— У тебя получилось, Малфой. Теперь мы сможем уйти, — прошептала еле слышно.

Она хотела сказать, что нужно выйти за ворота, но не успела. Что-то изменилось. Будто в этом сумасшедшем мирке вдруг резко сместили фокус. На том месте, где раньше был Малфой, Гермиона теперь видела и побережье, и кусочек городской улицы с дорожной разметкой. Гермиона рвано выдохнула. Замерла. Повернула голову назад. Малфоевское море и её город. Будто кадры наложили один на другой.

— Нет, теперь вы не сможете уйти, — взвизгнул знакомый женский голос.

Гермиона резко обернулась и невольно сделала шаг назад, ступив то ли в воду, то ли на прочный асфальт. Перед ней, заслоняя собой ворота, стояла не то Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, не то её мать. В руке Беллатрикс — волшебная палочка, в руке матери — нож. У Джейн на теле было три раны от огнестрельного оружия. Кровь медленно капала на асфальт-песок…

Гермиона отступила ещё на шаг.

Слишком реально. До того, как она сумеет убедить себя, что это иллюзия, в неё полетит или кинжал, или Авада Кедавра. Или всё вместе.

Беллатрикс-Джейн злорадно ухмыльнулась, обнажив зубы. Ничего человеческого. Маниакальный блеск в глазах.

— Ты оставила меня здесь умирать.

— Не убежишь.

Голоса сливались в один. Хотелось зажать уши, чтобы не слышать. Зажмурить глаза, чтобы не видеть.

И Гермиона знала: голоса не принадлежали ни одной из женщин. С ней говорил город.


	12. Chapter 12

Чувства обострились. Мягкий шёпот волн начал напоминать шаги сотни великанов, подступающих из-за спины. Близко. Громко. Страшно.

— Круцио!

Гермиона увернулась. Получилось неудачно, и она, подвернув ногу, упала. Колени заныли от боли, ладони начало жечь от новых царапин.

Нельзя, нельзя отвлекаться на боль! Нельзя отводить взгляд от волшебной палочки в руках врага.

Беллатрикс радостно заулюлюкала. И ничего хорошего её насмешливое веселье не предвещало. Зловещий, пугающий звук. Гермиона вздрогнула, напряглась. Ведь сейчас был идеальный момент, чтобы нанести последний удар! Грейнджер не успела бы отреагировать. А если бы и успела, то лишь благодаря изрядной доли везения. Но нет, Лестрейндж — да и город тоже — слишком сильно любила играть в кошки-мышки. Что ж, тем хуже для неё.

— Грязнокровки такие никчёмные, — рассмеялась Беллатрикс заливисто. — А ведь какие все храбрые на словах. Какие все храбрые были за спиной у Дамблдора. Почему же ты теперь убегаешь, а? Отбивайся! Круцио!

Гермиона перекатилась в сторону. Заклятие попало в асфальт-воду в нескольких сантиметрах от головы. Опасно близко, но времени страшиться не было. Гермиона резко встала. Прищурившись, внимательно наблюдала за Беллатрикс.

Как долго придётся играть в эту игру? Сколько она выдержит? И главное — как выиграть?

На самом деле выход был простым. Даже очень. Нужно было улучить момент и как-нибудь пробраться до ворот. А уж это самое «как-нибудь» простым не было… Риск попасть под заклятие был высок. Город не станет размениваться на Круциатус, если у Гермионы появится реальная возможность сбежать. Он не даст ей этого шанса — будет Авада Кедавра. Точка.

В голову закралась шальная мысль: а что если после Авады Гермиона попросту очнётся в кресле в доме бабушки? Хорошо бы. Но какова вероятность? Проверять на собственной шкуре не хотелось.

Оставался ещё один вариант: постараться принять нереальность происходящего. И тут, казалось бы, никаких проблем возникнуть не должно. Вот только как это сделать, если в Гермионы не было и пары минут спокойствия? Каждую секунду она ожидала, что её настигнет проклятие. Да и морская иллюзия Малфоя всё равно бы осталась… Без толку.

Гермиона слышала голос Беллатрикс, но слова будто натыкались на глухую стену и пролетали мимо сознания. Казалось, слух настроился различать только заклятия. Грейнджер подобралась, как зверь перед прыжком. Старалась следить за кончиком волшебной палочки и в то же время быстро осматривать пространство вокруг, решая, как вынудить Беллатрикс-Джейн отойти от ворот.

— Петрификус Тоталус!

Гермиона попыталась быстро отскочить в сторону, но было слишком поздно. Она отвлеклась и теперь прекрасно понимала, что заклятие её неминуемо зацепит. Не успеть. Никак.

Чёрт! Видимо, город мог читать мысли, если сейчас в ход пошёл Петрификус.

— Протего!

Спокойный успокаивающе-низкий голос был Гермионе хорошо знаком. Кингсли! Грейнджер обернулась, не веря своим ушам. Но он и в самом деле стоял позади неё. Настоящий? Нет, невозможно. Он даже выглядел полупрозрачным, будто существовал только в одной из иллюзий. Тогда почему?.. Додумать не получилось. В её сторону полетело новое заклятие, и Гермиона поспешила отбежать подальше. Беллатрикс же теперь полностью переключилась на Кингсли, но от ворот так и не отошла. Джейн Грейнджер вертела в руках нож и не отводила злобных глаз от Гермионы. Тем не менее от образа Беллатрикс не отделялась и не пыталась приблизиться. По всей видимости, не могла. Вот и отлично.

Нужно было попытаться обойти их со спины, иначе никак. Гермиона, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание ещё и Беллатрикс, начала медленно пробираться вдоль ограды. На запястье четыре минуты пятьдесят девять секунд. А что после? Гермиона не была уверена, что знает. Она кралась вдоль стены согнувшимся в три погибели мышонком, а сердце в груди отбивало быстрый ритм. Ведь стоит Беллатрикс только обернуться — и Гермионе конец. Стена сильно ограничивала пространство для манёвра, и всё упиралось в везение.

Гермиона подбиралась всё ближе. После очередного заклятия Кингсли Беллатрикс отпрыгнула в сторону, открывая проход. И Гермиона, игнорируя предательскую дрожь в коленях, со всех ног бросилась вперёд. Совсем немного, совсем. В какой-то миг Беллатрикс, Кингсли и море исчезли. Гермиона не знала когда и как. Поняла лишь по тому, что стало тихо.

А вот очертания Джейн Грейнджер обрели резкость. Она бросилась Гермионе наперерез, но было уже слишком поздно. Гермиона добежала до самых ворот.

Острое лезвие вонзилось в ногу. Гермиона вскрикнула от боли и неожиданности, упала наземь. Слёзы навернулись на глаза, но сейчас было не до них. Игнорируя боль, игнорируя траву, что резала и так уже поцарапанные руки, игнорируя страх, игнорируя вопли Джейн Грейнджер, Гермиона ползком выбралась за пределы города. Взвыла раненым зверем, когда пыталась встать. Голень горела огнём. Гермиона упала на траву недалеко от стены и подогнула ногу, чтобы рана не касалась земли. На ткани джинсов было уже внушительных размеров пятно крови. Гермиона аккуратно подогнула ткань, чтобы разглядеть рану. Больно. Больно. Мерлин, как же больно, когда жёсткая ткань трётся о рану! Слёзы текли бесконтрольно и застилали глаза. Гермиона до крови прикусила губу, чтобы не заорать во весь голос. Мерлин, как же больно!

Вниз по светлой коже начала стекать кровь. Рана была глубокой, тёмно-красная жилистая ткань частично разорвана, и вроде бы видна поверхность кости. Но крови было много, так сразу и не поймёшь. Гермиона смотрела на рану в немом ужасе. Не веря глазам. Не желая верить. Ведь всего несколько минут назад всё было в порядке!

Голова закружилась, к горлу подступил ком. Зазнобило.

Нужно остановить кровь. Зажать рану? Наложить жгут? А где? Сверху? Снизу? Обмотать рану чем-то? Мерлин, что делать?!

Гермиона помнила когда-то, но это был словно осколок из другой жизни. Ведь она так привыкла полагаться на магию!

Нельзя поддаваться панике, нельзя поддаваться панике. Это не смертельно. Всё хорошо. Нормально. Хорошо. Не смертельно.

И пока Гермиона пыталась успокоиться, издалека доносился голос человека-иллюзии. Джейн Грейнджер кричала, причитала, ругалась… Гермиона не могла разобрать ни слова, но сейчас это было неважно.

Гермиона сдавила руками ногу сверху и снизу от раны.

Кровь. По правой руке вниз потекла кровь. Теперь уже тоненькой струйкой. Под рукой было влажно и липко. Перед глазами всё плыло из-за слёз, дыхание стало рваным. Сбилось.

И тут что-то внутри будто выключили. Щёлчок выключателя — мгла. Будто внутренний компас сломался, отлетела стрелка. И не починить. Чутьё подсказывало, что это закончилось действие зелья. Но Гермиона боялась ослабить захват на ноге и посмотреть на запястье.

Кровь уже почти не текла. Голова казалась слишком лёгкой. И чудилось, что под руками, там, где они касались ноги, пульсировало испуганное сердце. Руки начали дрожать. То ли от напряжения, то ли от нервов.

Что делать? Останется ли рана, если Гермиона перестанет верить в иллюзию? Грейнджер закрыла глаза. Действие адреналина сходило на нет, и боль становилась сильнее, реальнее. Более ощутимой, осязаемой.

Игнорировать. Боль нужно было игнорировать. Гермиона расслабила плечи, руки, шею… Попыталась представить, как боль из раны на ноге растекается по всему телу и теряет свою силу. Перестаёт жечь, только ноет противно. Представила маму. Настоящую. Такую, какой помнила. С мелкими морщинками на лбу, всё время чем-то занятую, куда-то спешащую. Спорящую с отцом. Готовящую яичницу с беконом на кухне. Маму.

Ворота с грохотом закрылись. Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности и распахнула глаза.

Раны на ноге больше не было, но явственно проступал небольшой шрам. Сгибать и разгибать ногу получалось без особых усилий.

— Грейнджер… — прозвучало так тихо, будто шёпот ветра. Знакомо-незнакомый голос.Гермиона не могла быть уверена, бредила она или нет, так что отвечать не стала.

На руках не было ни капли крови, но Гермионе казалось, что кровь на них есть. Никуда не исчезла. И ладони липкие и влажные. Мерзко. Холодно.

Она подтянула к себе ноги и, уронив голову на колени, снова расплакалась. На этот раз тихо, как привыкла плакать за время блужданий с Гарри и Роном. Она всего лишь человек! И ей всего лишь восемнадцать. Разве может она всё это выдержать?

Чья-то рука коснулась плеча, но Гермиона никак не отреагировала. Она закрывала глаза и видела кровь. Она открывала глаза и ей чудилось то же самое. И было абсолютно безразлично, кто касался её плеча. Рон, Гарри, Малфой, расчувствовавшийся инфернал, сама смерть. Да кто угодно! Гермиона просто смертельно устала. И физически, и морально.

Её гладили по плечу и что-то говорили успокаивающим голосом. И там было много «Грейнджер», «хорошо», «сильная», «справишься». Ха! Она слишком долго была сильной и со всем справлялась. Но никого никогда не волновало, сколько для этого нужно прикладывать усилий.

Ей нужно было хоть на несколько минут позволить себе слабость. А потом она снова упрямо подожмёт губы и рванёт в бой. Дайте ей лишь немного времени…

Гермиона протёрла глаза рукой — той частью, что выше кисти. Туда не попадала кровь. И подняла взгляд. На неё с выражением участия и вселенского спокойствия смотрел Драко Малфой. Стоит ли говорить, что такого выражения на его лице Гермиона ещё не видела?

В этот момент все кусочки пазла наконец собрались воедино.

— Кингсли появился из-за тебя.

Малфой кивнул.

— Я его представил, и это сработало. Хотя было бы лучше, если бы я просто сразу вышел за ворота. Но кто же знал?

— Ты помнишь, почему мы здесь? — спросила Гермиона с надеждой.

Он недоумённо приподнял брови.

— Здесь? Здесь — это где? Я не понимаю, что вообще происходит, Гермиона!

Она посмотрела на Малфоя с плохо скрываемым изумлением.

— Гермиона?

— Год назад тебя всё устраивало.

Ей хотелось спросить, что по его мнению было год назад, но она прикусила язык. Вопрос готов был вот-вот сорваться, но иллюзии города открывают слишком много личного. Гермиона до сих пор не могла простить себе, что рассказала Малфою о злоключениях с экстрасенсами. Зачем заставлять кого-то мучиться тем же? Ведь всему виной город и волшебник, который его создал. И как бы не хотелось Гермионе ещё тогда, в доме бабушки, сорваться и наорать на Малфоя — ведь какое он имел право лезть душу, копаться в сокровенном?! — она держала себя в руках. Поэтому и вопрос задала другой:

— Меньше часа назад я была для тебя Грейнджер.

— При свидетелях ты всегда Грейнджер.

Она не хотела знать, что внушил ему город. Нет, совсем не хотела. И в то же время хотела. Очень.

Правда теперь возникал ещё один вопрос. А собирался ли Малфой её тогда убивать? Может, все его грубые слова были для того, чтобы Гойл увидел, как она напугана? Чтобы в голову Гойла не закрались сомнения и он не начал втыкать палки в колёса?

Или же Гермиона просто пыталась обелить Драко Малфоя в собственных глазах? Мерлин, как она устала! А тут Малфой… Загадка, а не человек.

— Гермиона? Ты в порядке?

Нет, не в порядке.

— Да, нам нужно идти, — сказала она строго и вскочила на ноги. Малфой поднялся вслед за ней, сложил руки на груди и теперь смотрел с молчаливым укором. — Мы очень скоро будем на месте, тогда ты сам всё поймёшь.

Гермиона встала, неудачно ударилась локтем о стену за спиной и… Открыла глаза. Ошарашенно осмотрелась. Они ведь не прошли через пустошь, не дошли до болота, так что произошло? Почему она снова в бабушкином доме? И вернулся ли?..

— Малфой?

Фигура в кресле и не думала шевелиться. Гермиона подбежала к Драко Малфою и принялась трясти его за плечи — ноль реакции. На всякий случай проверила пульс. Есть. Прислушалась к дыханию. Замедленное, поверхностное, но есть.

Нужно немедленно возвращаться. Лишь бы он не успел ничего натворить за это время…


	13. Chapter 13

Гермиона схватила второй флакончик с зельем и, опустившись в кресло, залпом выпила. Окружающая обстановка поплыла перед глазами. Затем — мгла.

Грейнджер проснулась от ярких солнечных лучей, слепящих глаза. Зевнула и лениво потянулась. Если верить ощущениям, то спала она целую вечность. Вот только отдохнувшей себя не чувствовала. Наоборот — уставшей и разбитой. Голова гудела. В глаза будто кто песка насыпал.

Взглянув на запястье, Гермиона обомлела. Две секунды. Что? Как так может быть? Она крепко зажмурилась, поморгала и посмотрела ещё раз. Запястье стало чистым — и спустя мгновенье Гермиона снова очнулась в бабушкином доме. Но поч?.. Стена! Грейнджер касалась стены спиной, и город попросту отправил её обратно.

Или дело не в стене? И что же теперь делать?

Гермиона встала с кресла и начала нервно расхаживать по комнате. Она потеряла десять часов и у неё остался только один флакончик с зельем. Что с Малфоем и где он — непонятно. Гермиона с неохотой подошла к его бессознательному телу и ещё раз попробовала пульс.

Живой.

Хоть это было очевидно ещё в тот миг, когда город заставил её вернуться. Ведь иначе какой смысл? В интересах города было бы оставить её блуждать пустошью.

Гермиона устало закрыла глаза. Ей нужно было поговорить с Малфоем, когда ещё представлялась такая возможность. Не срываться с места и бежать непонятно куда и непонятно зачем, а объяснить человеку хоть что-нибудь. Он ведь совершенно ничего не знал! Вдруг ему взбредёт в голову снова войти в город? Как она тогда сможет помочь? Да и с зельем ничего непонятно. Почему она не проснулась раньше? Если она снова очнётся за две секунды до окончания действия зелья, то нужно будет тут же отползти подальше от ограды. Главное, чтобы причина в самом деле была в ограде, а не в чём-то другом. И чтобы Гермиона проснулась до того момента, когда времени уже не будет вовсе.

А, может, зелье и вовсе испортилось?

Грейнджер покрутила в руках колбу, нахмурилась. Не будь ситуация столь критичной, она отправилась бы к Гарри и Рону в Хогвартс и выяснила всё о кинжале, городе и пустоши. Собственно говоря, ей нужно было подумать об этом с самого начала. Но с другой стороны, Малфой должен был о таком сказать. Но он либо не помнил, что такое вообще было. Либо забыл сообщить. Либо в книге об этом ни слова. Непонятно, что хуже.

Нужно решать сейчас.

Она и решила. Безрассудно и по-гриффиндорски.

Зелье отдавало горечью на языке. Или же дело было не в зелье, а в отвратительном, мрачном настроении…

***

Гермиона успела отползти от стены, когда ощутила, что компас где-то на уровне груди сломался в третий раз. Поднялась на ноги и опасливо отошла подальше от ограды. Лишь бы не коснуться случайно. Огляделась — Малфоя нигде видно не было. Не то чтобы она в самом деле надеялась его так сразу и увидеть. Нет, в этом аду так просто ничего не бывает. Она успела это понять и смириться.

Вглядываясь в пустошь, Гермиона дошла до ворот. Нервно сглотнула, отметив, что они снова приоткрыты. И, стараясь ничего не коснуться, заглянула в щель. Асфальт, отдаляющаяся машина, запах бензина, людские голоса, светофор. Всё хорошо знакомое. К несчастью. Но иллюзии моря не видно, а значит, в город Малфой не входил. Или же Гермиона опоздала… Нет! Малфой ведь не глупый, он смог бы продержаться здесь без неё двадцать часов, правда?

«А ты бы смогла?» — возникла непрошенная мысль.

Да и если Малфой уме… Если Малфой не справился, то вернуть Гермиону в реальность могла не стена, а всё что угодно. Так и хотелось дотронуться и проверить. Гермиона отошла подальше и повернулась к ограде спиной. Прищурилась, присмотрелась. Пустошь казалась нескончаемой. Заросшей настолько, что будь в ней сотня путников, Гермиона сомневалась, что сможет найти хоть одного.

Она снова повернулась в сторону ограды, посмотрела наземь. Недалеко от ворот был участок примятой травы — там, где Гермиона сидела и зажимала рану. Но никаких следов, что могли бы помочь определить, вернулся Малфой в город или отправился в пустошь, не было.

Чёрт, а ведь с самого начала нужно было присмотреться к траве, а не топтаться неугомонным слонёнком! Но уже пропало.

Гермиона помнила, что когда они с родителями отдыхали в лесу Дин, потерялся ребёнок. Лес тогда прочёсывала большая поисковая группа, но тщетно: малыша нашли слишком поздно. А лес-то был обычным, не волшебным… Да и не столь заросшим и непроходимым, как эта пустошь. Воспоминание не добавляло решимости.

Гермиона вздохнула и собралась было ступить на территорию пустоши, как заметила нечто странное. Перед сорняками и шиповником теперь рос небольшой терновый куст. Держался обособленно, как чужеземец. Почти все его ветки росли вертикально вверх, как если бы он боялся кого-то нечаянно ними поцарапать. На одной из них висел беспомощно небольшой кусок чёрной ткани. Грейнджер подошла поближе, осторожно сняла его с ветки. Оглядела задумчиво, пощупала. Она, конечно, могла ошибаться, но похоже из такого же материала была сделана малфоевская мантия. Или нет?

Гермиона недоверчиво посмотрела на куст терновника. Ей нужны были доказательства — их предоставили. И всё бы хорошо, но слишком сильно происходящее походило на ловушку.

Недолго думая, Гермиона сунула ткань в карман мантии и, глубоко вздохнув, двинулась вперёд. Глупо. Но разве могла она теперь поступить по-другому? Будь неладен Малфой и его сумасшедшие затеи!

— Малфой! — крикнула она. Застыла-замерла, напрягла слух. Но ей никто не ответил. Только, казалось, кусты шиповника тихо-тихо перешёптывались между собой.

Гермиона решила придерживаться своего первоначального плана: идти строго вперёд, никуда не сворачивать. Если шиповник не позволяет пройти — обходить его и возвращаться на прежний маршрут. И через каждых пару десятков метров звать Малфоя.

Если размышлять логично, то и Малфой, скорее всего, шёл строго по прямой. Он же должен был понять, что иначе отсюда не выбраться. Другое дело, что колючие заросли могли сбить его с пути.

Шиповник в который раз впился в ладонь, и Гермиона зашипела от боли. Царапины, глубокие, ноющие, покрывали ноги, руки и даже лицо. Мантия во многих местах была порвана. Больно, неуютно. И самое страшное — с этим ничего нельзя сделать.

Атмосфера давила. Казалось, здесь нечем дышать. Со всех сторон подступали кусты шиповника, и Гермиона чувствовала себя заключённой. Старалась не паниковать, упрямо идти дальше, но понимала, что её надолго не хватит. В голову запоздало пришла мысль, что если пустошь волшебная, то её можно заколдовать так, чтобы выйти без помощи зелья было попросту невозможно. И тогда никакой роли не играло, правильная у человека стратегия или нет. Стоило ему войти — и он уже считай что труп.

— Малфой! — крикнула Гермиона в очередной раз. Отчаянно, ни на что особо не надеясь. Мерлин, они и от кинжала не избавятся, и сами погибнут!

Гермионе казалось, что она топталась на одном месте. Она даже наловчилась увёртываться от веток шиповника, потому что картинка не менялась. Это были те самые кусты шиповника. Или кусты-близнецы, если такое вообще возможно. Гермиона остановилась. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, закрыла глаза и представила, что она дома, а не в этой зелёной могиле. Мерлин, да на неё ни один лес никогда так не давил! Там она чувствовала себя свободно, здесь же — связанной по рукам и ногам.

Гермиона открыла глаза и наверняка отпрыгнула бы назад от неожиданности, если бы не знала, что налетит на очередной колючий куст и ничего хорошего ей это сулить не будет. Впереди снова высился тёрн. Стоял особняком, подальше от шиповника.

Куст был знакомый. Она даже узнала ветку, с которой снимала лоскут чёрной ткани. Разница была только в том, что теперь одна из ветвей была изогнута, росла параллельно поверхности земли и будто бы показывала направление — немного левее от того, в котором шла Гермиона.

Грейнджер нахмурилась. С одной стороны, её так и подмывало пойти в противоположном направлении. Так было бы логичней, ведь предупреждал же Малфой, что души умерших попытаются запутать её. Но с другой, упоминал ведь он только шиповник. Доверия к странному терновому кусту это не прибавляло, но… Может, стоит попробовать? Гермиона нерешительно топталась на месте.

— Ма-а-алфо-о-ой! — позвала снова и прислушалась. От напряжения заныло горло, в лёгких закололо, но звук всё равно показался Гермионе слишком тихим, приглушённым. Да и прислушивалась она к нему будто с неохотой. Скорее по привычке, чем в надежде на ответ. Знала ведь, что услышит только тишину и перешёптывание шиповника.

Когда Гермиона снова посмотрела на терновый куст, то ветки-указателя видно не было: шиповник по ту сторону разросся так, что и не разглядеть ничего.

Нервно сглотнув, Гермиона медленно побрела в указанном направлении. На автопилоте, думая, лишь о том, как удачнее увернуться от очередной колючей ветки.

— Мерлин, что я делаю? — пробормотала себе под нос. Она так привыкла, что решения должен принимать Гарри. С ними можно соглашаться, их можно оспаривать, но итог один — следовать за Гарри. И если его предназначением было сразить Сами-Знаете-Кого, то их с Роном предназначением было поддерживать Гарри во всём.

Теперь же Гермионе очень не хватало мальчишек. Сосредоточенного взгляда Гарри, разряжающих обстановку шуток Рона. Двух пар понимающих глаз, за которыми хоть на край света. Но их не было. Она одна.

Заросли шиповника становились всё гуще. Гермионе больше не казалось, что обстановка вокруг не менялась. Бороться с шиповником становилось всё труднее, царапин — всё больше. А терпения… Терпения не хватало. Казалось, будто сидишь в чулане для мётел, кончается воздух, сдвигаются стены, а дверь заклинило. Дёргай, не дёргай — без толку.

Гермиона чувствовала, что ещё немного и она сорвётся. Но могла лишь молча ненавидеть себя за это чувство беспомощности. Ей нужно было выйти отсюда. Ей нужно было найти Малфоя. На глаза наворачивались слёзы, потому что она не знала как. Но Гермиона не позволяла им пролиться. Она слишком долго говорила себе, что ещё чуть-чуть и можно будет отдохнуть, расслабиться. Так долго, что, наверное, за последний год совсем разучилась это делать. Груз незаконченных дел и неразгаданных загадок не позволял вздохнуть полной грудью. И у неё открывалось уже не второе дыхание, а двести двадцать второе, потому что нельзя было останавливаться. Все остановки откладывались на потом и…

— Кто здесь? — услышала она незнакомый голос.


	14. Chapter 14

— Кто здесь? — услышала Гермиона незнакомый голос.

От неожиданности она налетела на колючий куст позади и, зашипев от боли, упала на землю. В спину больно впилась ещё одна ветка. Грейнджер слышала, как кто-то неподалёку ломал шиповник и громко ругался. Голос был низким, грубым. Внушал страх. Гермиона хотела отползти подальше и спрятаться, но боялась, что её возня с впившейся в спину веткой привлечёт внимание, потому сидела тихо, не шевелясь. Вдруг повезёт и её не заметят.

Но кто ещё мог здесь быть? Как он миновал город? Мерлин, и как они с Малфоем не заметили следов пребывания кого-то ещё?! А если это кто-то из Пожирателей?

В поле зрения показалась макушка незнакомца, и Гермиона невольно пискнула. Глаза расширились от удивления.

— Малфой?

Он оторвался от шиповника и посмотрел на неё. Застыл шокированно.

— Что ты?.. Ты же?.. Ты тоже слышала, как кто-то звал Долохова? Незнакомый голос. Я сперва решил не отзываться, но вдруг он знает, куда нужно идти? И наткнулся на тебя.

Малфой вопросительно приподнял брови, не отрывая от неё взгляда. Гермиона глядела в ответ, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз начало немилосердно жечь. Усталость и постоянное напряжение брали своё.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Аппарировала, ничего не объяснив.

Он сложил руки на груди и смотрел на неё с недовольством. Гермиона улыбнулась, чувствуя, как по щеке стекает слеза.

— Я так рада тебя видеть, Малфой.

Он вздохнул, выражение лица смягчилось.

— Тогда чего ты плачешь?

Гермиона только помотала головой. Малфой сел рядом и аккуратно отцепил от её мантии колючую ветку. Молча обнял Грейнджер и притянул к себе.

— Так нечестно, Гермиона, — пробормотал он еле слышно. — Сначала ты исчезаешь, не сказав ни слова. Потом появляешься и начинаешь плакать, едва меня увидев. И вместо того чтобы высказать тебе всё, что я об этом думаю, — о, а там было бы что послушать! — я сижу с тобой на земле и пытаюсь утешить.

Гермиона невольно рассмеялась. Да что же происходило в иллюзии Малфоя, что он так себя вёл? Она вытерла слёзы и посмотрела на него.

— Никто не звал Долохова, это я звала тебя.

— Но…

— Но из-за магии тебе казалось, что голос незнакомый и зовут Долохова. Я ведь тоже сперва слышала вместо твоего голоса другой, хотела сбежать. И сбежала бы, если бы не зацепилась за ветку.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Это же надо так: среди всех этих кустов шиповника ты умудрилась налететь на терновую ветку.

— Что? — Гермиона отстранилась и обернулась. Позади были заросли шиповника. — На какую терновую ветку?

— Так вот же… — Малфой тоже обернулся и недоумённо нахмурился. — Он рос прямо за нашими спинами.

Гермиона хмыкнула, задумчиво склонила голову набок.

— Значит, нам очень повезло, что он оказался в нужное время в нужном месте.

— Ты тоже заметила, что здесь всё двигается? Что это вообще за место?

Как объяснить?

Гермиона расправила плечи, вдохнула побольше воздуха и заговорила:

— Малфой…

— Драко, — перебил он.

— Что?

Он нетерпеливо фыркнул.

— Гермиона, ты серьёзно? Хватит уже малфоить.

— Малфоить? — Гермиона не сдержала смешка.

— Ты так говоришь, будто впервые слышишь это слово, — он закатил глаза да и вообще всем своим видом показывал, что несёт она несусветную чушь.

Стоило ли спорить, если он всё равно скоро узнает правду?

— Хорошо. Давай так: мы выберемся отсюда, тогда я всё тебе расскажу. Главное — не возвращаться в город и найти выход из пустоши.

Малфой выглядел недовольным, но спорить не стал.

— Ты знаешь, как отсюда выбраться?

Обнадёжить? Или сказать правду?

— Если мы будем идти в одном направлении, то в конце концов куда-то придём, — ответила Гермиона неуверенно.

— Правило, которое может не распространяться на волшебные места.

Она это тоже знала. Но тогда они обречены, ей же не хотелось терять надежду.

— Но мы можем попробовать?

Малфой посмотрел на неё внимательно, оценивающе. Гермиона глядела в ответ с вызовом.

Зря. Зря она не соврала. Зря не сказала, что знает, как выбраться. Это же Малфой! И неважно, какую иллюзию подкинул ему город. Сейчас он начнёт орать, хамить, обзывать её тупой гр…

— Пойдём. Сейчас немногим позже полудня, а ночевать здесь не очень хочется.

Малфой пошёл вперёд, а Гермиона ошарашенно смотрела ему вслед. А действительно ли это Малфой? Пускай у него не было части воспоминаний, но противный характер должен же был остаться. Разве нет? Тогда почему он вёл себя по-человечески?

— Гермиона? Ты идёшь?

Она кивнула и пошла вслед за ним.

— Почему ты аппарировала? — спросил Малфой спустя некоторое время.

— Я не аппарировала.

— Что тогда?

— Я не знаю, как это объяснить.

— Я тоже, но выглядело как аппарация.

Гермиона устало вздохнула.

— Послушай…

— Город внушал иллюзии. Он и сам был иллюзией, правда?

— Пустошь, по сути, тоже.

— Что? — Малфой развернулся и теперь смотрел на неё с недоумением. Ждал объяснений.

— Твоё физическое тело сейчас не здесь. Всё происходит только в твоей голове. Я даже не знаю, насколько реально это место. Но если ты умрёшь здесь, то твоё физическое тело тоже умрёт.

Малфой сжал губы в тонкую полоску, нахмурил брови.

— Как мы здесь оказались?

— Мы скоро вернёмся, и ты всё вспомнишь.

Он смотрел на Гермиону внимательно, будто одно только выражение её лица могло дать ответы на все его вопросы.

— Мы здесь по моей вине, правда?

Гермиона несколько раз приоткрыла и закрыла рот, но так и не смогла ничего ответить. Как он догадался? Она же… Она же не давала ему никаких намёков!

— Подожди, — он вдруг весь напрягся и посмотрел на неё с отчаянной надеждой. — В реальности мои родители живы? С ними всё в порядке?

Гермиона улыбнулась. Пусть он и был долгое время её врагом, но его забота о родителях в самом деле была трогательной.

— Живы. Всё хорошо.

Малфой тоже улыбнулся.

— И в той реальности ты ведь тоже была моей девушкой, правда? Пока вы с Поттером и Уизли не сбежали? Была ведь?

Гермиона молчала. Как сказать ему, что нет, не была, если он выглядит таким уязвимым, доверчивым? И таким радостным оттого, что его родители живы.

— Гермиона? — Малфой в неверии мотал головой. — Нет-нет, ну как же так? Разве ты ничего не помнишь?

— Нет, это ты…

Он подбежал к ней и сжал её ладони в своих.

— Нет. Ты любишь белые розы и чёрный шоколад с кусочками апельсина. Зелёный чай с жасмином без сахара. В детстве у тебя был лабрадор Джек. Ты рассказывала, что его сбила машина. Из всех школьных предметов, которые ты посещаешь, ты больше всего не любишь Астрономию, потому что тебе не нравится делать чертежи. И…

— Хватит.

Это была правда. От первого и до последнего слова. И Гермиона боялась того, что может услышать. Мерлин, зачем?! Зачем город дал ему всю эту информацию?

— Я не должен был этого знать? — спросил Малфой осторожно.

Или всё же Драко, а не Малфой? Как можно называть человека, который столько о тебе знает, по фамилии?

— Но, Гермиона, если я об этом знаю и это правда, может, что-то не так с твоей памятью, а не с моей? Разве ты не чувствуешь связь между нами?

Да, но только дело в их общем приключении и в том, что город лезет туда, куда не надо, а не в чём-либо другом.

— Да, наверное, ты прав.

А что она должна была ответить? Со своей точки зрения он сказал всё правильно. И пока они не выберутся отсюда, доводы бесполезны.

— Но когда мы вернёмся, ты будешь такой, как раньше. Я всё для этого сделаю. Обещаю.

Нет, Драко Малфой, когда мы вернёмся, ты ничего не сделаешь. В лучшем случае. В худшем — напакостишь.

— Да, конечно. Пойдём?

Малфой кивнул, и они снова стали продираться сквозь заросли. Медленно, аккуратно придерживая наглые колючие ветки. Гермиона больше не чувствовала себя заключённой. Малфой так и не отпустил её руку, а в его присутствии, казалось, легче дышать. Его присутствие придавало сил.

Малфой остановился, и Гермиона чуть не налетела на него.

— Как думаешь, если я тебя приподниму, ты сможешь увидеть что-то полезное?

— Думаю, надо попробовать.

— Тогда держись за меня.

Малфой подхватил её чуть выше колен и поднял.

— Ну что?

Гермиона осмотрелась.

— Шиповник слишком высокий, но… Подожди-подожди! Я вижу верхушку тернового куста немного правее от нас.

— Всё?

— Да, опускай.

Малфой послушался, но от себя её не отпустил. Казалось, его прикосновение жгло кожу даже через мантию. А взгляд…

Мерлин, чего это она?! Какое ещё прикосновение, какой взгляд? Что за глупости лезут в голову?

— Ну что? Доверимся твоему терновнику? — спросил Малфой тихо.

— А у нас разве есть другие варианты?

— Давай представим, что есть, — Малфой улыбнулся, будто говорил об их с Гермионой общей тайне.

Как он вообще мог тогда улыбаться? У него на щеке была большая кровоточащая царапина, ладони в царапинах, мантия порвана не в одном и не в двух местах. Его обычно зачёсанные назад волосы лезли в глаза. Но улыбался он так искренне, будто не чувствовал ни боли, ни усталости.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — сказал он мягко.

— Я рада, что ты здесь.

Гермиона и правда была рада, что не одна. А Драко… Чёртов город внушил ему, что он рад по другому поводу, но не стоит об этом. Малфой же будет рвать и метать, когда всё вспомнит. Зачем добавлять ему поводов обозлиться и растрепать всё, что он узнал о ней от города?

Малфой улыбался так заразно, что Гермиона и сама не поняла, когда её губы растянулись в ответной улыбке. Он наклонился и чмокнул её в губы. Лёгкое, мягкое, почти невесомое прикосновение. Но на этот короткий миг царапины перестали жечь и на сердце стало теплее.

Мерлин, да что она ему позволяет?! Что он себе позволяет?! Он же… Почему бы ему не сделать это ещё раз?

— Пойдём? — спросил Малфой тихо, и его улыбка была такой понимающей, будто он знал все её мысли. От и до. «Читал» её по каждому жесту и взгляду. Неужто и правда «читал»?

Гермиона растерянно кивнула, и его улыбка стала ещё шире. Он снова взял её руку в свою и пошёл вперёд. Она не знала, как на такое реагировать. Да и не успела: спустя несколько секунд Малфой резко остановился.

— Я не представляю, как тут можно пройти.

Гермиона выглянула из-за его плеча. Впереди ветви кустов шиповника переплелись так плотно, что пройти, не исцарапав всё тело, будет трудно.

— Думаешь, это значит, что выход близко? — спросила она тихо.

— Думаю, что мы не узнаем, если не попробуем, — ответил Малфой ей в тон. Он сжал её руку напоследок и отпустил. И то, что Гермионе хотелось, чтобы он не отпускал, было совершенно неправильно. — Иди за мной. И, наверное, надень лучше капюшон.

Гермиона, будто под действием гипноза, непослушными пальцами натянула на голову капюшон.

— Готова?

Она помотала головой.

— Вот и я не готов, — с этими словами Малфой опустился на колени и начал ползком пробираться вперёд. Внизу веток было меньше, пробираться проще. А дальше… Дальше она словно наблюдала за происходящим со стороны. И только боль была абсолютно реальной, остальное отошло на задний план, померкло.

Движение вперёд. Сплетение веток.

Боль.

Новые царапины. Голос Малфоя. Неловкое движение.

Боль.

Ветка, зацепившаяся за его капюшон. Помочь отцепить, идти дальше. Не отставать. Кровь, стекающая по руке. Ощущение удушья.

Боль.

Сплетение веток. Движение вперёд. Рука Малфоя, помогающая подняться. Усталость.

— Гермиона? — его голос прозвучал неожиданно громко. Грейнджер вздрогнула. Его осторожное похлопывание по щекам окончательно вернуло её в реальность.

— Ты в порядке?

Гермиона неуверенно кивнула и осмотрелась.

— Так мы… — начала она медленно.

— Почти вышли, да. Смотри, вон тропинка.

Улыбка на лице Малфоя от уха до уха. А неподалёку и в самом деле вилась уже знакомая Гермионе лесная тропинка. Рядом с ней рос терновый куст. Грейнджер посмотрела на него, посмотрела на шиповник — и в этот момент до конца не сформировавшаяся мысль, ютившаяся на задворках сознания, наконец превратилась в нечто осмысленное, завершённое.

— Мал… Драко, ты, наверное, много знаешь про артефакты? — спросила Гермиона, не отводя глаз от терновника.

— Не очень. Отец рассказывал про те, что были у нас, но сами по себе артефакты — плохо изученный аспект магии. Отец и сам всего не знал. А что?

— Чисто теоретически один и тот же артефакт может по-разному действовать на человека и, скажем, на домового эльфа?

— Я бы не сказал, что по-разному. Скорее, это могут быть незначительные различия. Мелочи, короче говоря. Но, конечно, про все артефакты я утверждать не могу.

Гермиона задумчиво кивнула. Малфой смотрел на неё, хитро прищурившись.

— Не томи уже. Говори, что за гениальная мысль пришла в твою кудрявую голову.

Гермиона замялась. Стоит ли?

— Ты говорил мне, что каждый куст шиповника — это…

— Я говорил?

— Неважно, — отмахнулась от него Гермиона. — Так вот: каждый куст шиповника — вместилище души погибшего здесь человека.  
Малфой побледнел, но быстро взял себя в руки. Прочистил горло:

— Человека?

Гермиона кивнула.

— И теперь ты хочешь сказать, что терновый куст — это вместилище души какого-то другого существа?

Грейнджер улыбнулась. А Малфой, оказывается, мог быть не хуже Гарри с Роном. Сообразительный, схватывал на лету.  
— И ты упоминала домовых эльфов… — он помахал рукой в приглашающем жесте. Продолжай, мол.

— Да, я думаю, что в терновом кусте заключена душа эльфа. Добби.

Гермиона не стала ждать ответа, повернулась к терновому кусту.

— Спасибо, Добби, — сказала она тихо и грустно улыбнулась. На глаза снова наворачивались слёзы. Малфой только слегка склонил голову, выражая признательность. И терновый куст успокаивающе зашелестел листьями в ответ. Забрать бы и его тоже. Но как?

Добби, милый Добби, нет таких слов, чтобы тебя отблагодарить…

Больше не оборачиваясь, Гермиона с Малфоем пошли в сторону тропинки.

— Думаешь, его можно вытащить отсюда? — тихо спросила Грейнджер.

— Если уничтожить артефакт, то может быть. Но кто знает… — он затих. Она не ответила. Шли молча, каждый думал о своём, а над их головами заливались трелями птицы. Казалось бы, красота, идиллия. Вот только раны от шиповника ныли. Да и болото поджидало впереди. И… как объяснить Малфою? Как его убедить? Или нет смысла? Нужно только заманить его на болото. Заболтать, отвлечь. Он потом поймёт.

— Давно хотела спросить… — начала Гермиона и умолкла.

О чём говорить? Обычно их разговоры длились не больше пары минут и состояли из одних только оскорблений.

— Я тебя слушаю, — отозвался Малфой, когда пауза затянулась.

— Давно хотела спросить, откуда…

— Откуда?.. — Малфой махнул рукой в приглашающем жесте и плутовато улыбнулся. Мерлин, у него такая улыбка, будто он уже сто лет как знал, что она собиралась спросить. Будто он ждал этого момента, а теперь просто наслаждался шоу.

— Откуда взялась эта глупость о том, что маглорождённые воруют магию?

Вот лезет же в голову совсем не то, что нужно. Ох, сейчас начнётся! Ох, начнётся!

— Я же говор… — Малфой запнулся и стушевался. — Прости, из головы вылетело, что ты ничего не помнишь.

Не началось? Не началось. Малфой смотрел на неё виновато, но спокойно.

— Тёмный Лорд объяснял это тем, что магловские вещи будто бы поглощают магию.  
— Поглощают магию?

— Когда он посвящал в Пожиратели кого-то нового, то приносил разные магловские штуковины и показывал, что на них магия действует по-другому. Если разбить магловскую чашку, а потом починить её Репаро, то через некоторое время она снова разлетится на осколки.

Гермиона ни за что не поверила бы в такое, если бы не проверяла на своём опыте. Ведь и в самом деле большинство магловских предметов было невозможно починить или трансфигурировать. Они снова ломались или возвращали себе былую форму. Словно губки, впитывающие магию.

Даже странно, что этот феномен ещё не изучили и не дали ему объяснение.

— Но я не думаю, что маглорождённые крадут магию. Дело ведь в предметах, а не в людях, правильно? На маглов же магия действует! — Малфою явно было неловко. Он смотрел на Гермиону с тревогой. Будто это не у него тысяча и одно предубеждение, а она должна сейчас взорваться и устроить ему генеральное промывание мозгов.

— В предметах, а не в людях, — эхом повторила Гермиона. — В предметах, а не в людях! Малфой, ты гений!

— Само собой, но почему в этот раз? — вид у Малфоя был удивлённо-самодовольный. И Гермиона отметила для себя, что впервые за всё время самодовольный Малфой не казался ей отталкивающим, противным.

У него были красивые глаза, когда он улыбался. У него были красивые черты лица, когда он не прятался за своим высокомерием. Может, и душа у него красивая, если не смотреть на него как на врага? А может, Гермиона видела то, что хотела видеть.

— Ты гений, потому что я бы никогда сама до этого не додумалась. Ведь Дамблдор был прав, когда говорил про любовь.

— Нет-нет, я не хочу знать, что Дамблдор говорил тебе про любовь.

Выражение лица Малфоя было нарочито испуганным. Комичным. И Гермиона прыснула со смеху.

— Не мне, Гарри.

— Святой Мерлин! Нет, об этом я хочу знать ещё меньше.

Она рассмеялась. А Малфой смотрел на неё и улыбался своей красивой, тёплой улыбкой. Искренне, но была в его взгляде и решительность. Такая, как у человека, принявшего решение. Окончательное. Неотвратимое.

— Так почему Дамблдор был прав? — спросил Малфой серьёзно.

— Люди делают вещи с любовью. Но если вещь сделана с помощью техники, ей нужно чем-то компенсировать недостаток любви. А магия ведь завязана на эмоциях.

— Звучит, как тема для научной работы, достойной истиноискателя Гермионы Грейнджер, — поддел Малфой, но улыбка на его лице оставалась добродушной.

Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ. Она видела, что они уже близко. Где-то здесь и начиналось болото.

— Малфой… — она взяла его за руку и, повернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, пошла дальше медленно, спиной вперёд, увлекая его за собой. Если уж в этой реальности она Малфою нравилась, то нужно было этим воспользоваться. Он сжал её ладонь, но отрицательно помотал головой.

— Имя, Гермиона, у меня есть имя.

Говорил он тише, чем обычно. А его голос, казалось, и вовсе голосом не был. Откровением. Сокровенным желанием. Тайной. Он пленял, завораживал.

— Драко… — его имя слетело с языка неожиданно легко. Ей нужно было, чтобы он шёл за ней. Пусть он и будет лютовать, когда поймёт, куда она его завела, но объяснить и заставить согласиться было труднее, чем просто сделать.

Следующий шаг — и Гермиона больше не чувствовала под ногами твёрдой почвы. Она пошатнулась, Малфой сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы поддержать её, и тоже попал в трясину. Он поднял на неё полный безмолвного ужаса взгляд и, посмотрев в её глаза, сказал только два слова:

— Ты знала.

И в его взгляде было столько боли, будто она его предала. Он вырвал свои руки из её захвата, словно она прокажённая.

— Драко, — Гермиона даже не думала, что говорит и почему. Потянулась к нему, попробовала снова взять его за руки. Трясина тут же отреагировала на движение, потянула вниз.

— За что? Объясни мне, за что? Я ведь доверял тебе, Грейнджер!

Мерлин, почему от его слов, от того, что она для него снова Грейнджер болело сильнее, чем от всех кровоточащих царапин на теле?! Почему хотелось выть, лезть на стену и уверять, что она не делала ничего ему во вред?

Он не кричал и не обвинял, он молча сверлил её полным боли взглядом. Уязвимым, открытым. И… Уж лучше бы он кричал! Оскорблял. Кривился, хмурился, возмущался, смотрел с ненавистью. Что угодно, только не это.

— Драко… — Гермиона не поняла бы, что плачет, если бы царапины на лице не отозвались болью от солёных слёз. Она снова потянулась к нему, он увернулся, и от неловких движений они вместе погрязли ещё сильнее. Пение птиц теперь казалось зловещим, перед глазами начало темнеть.

***

Гермиона ощущала под руками мягкие подлокотники кресла, но открывать глаза не спешила. Сейчас, когда её тело не покрывали царапины, когда на неё не смотрели внимательные серые глаза, когда она наконец вспомнила, что представляет из себя Драко Малфой, Гермиона чувствовала себя донельзя глупой. Мерлин, чем она думала?! Что творила? Перед кем плакала столько раз?

Хотелось одного: чтобы Малфой понял намёк и ушёл. Но из кресла напротив не доносилось ни звука. А что, если он не вернулся? Если что-то пошло не так и?.. Гермиона осторожно приоткрыла один глаз и увидела Малфоя, смотрящего на неё сквозь опущенные ресницы. Он тут же поспешил закрыть глаза, и она прыснула со смеху: ведь хотела сделать то же самое. Малфой сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ. Затем прочистил горло, и Гермиона напряглась. Этот Малфой не был похож на то очаровательное создание, которому она позволила поцеловать себя посреди пустоши. У него были холодные глаза, бесстрастное выражение лица, напряжённые плечи…

— Кинжал исчез, — сообщил он сухо. — Спасибо за помощь.

Малфой не стал дожидаться ответа, молча встал и вышел из комнаты. Гермиона так и застыла с приоткрытым ртом. Нет, она-то хотела, чтобы он ушёл, но… Не так? Как он вообще мог просто взять и уйти? Он же… Она же… Между ними вроде бы как наладились отношения, правда? Но он не сказал об этом ни слова. А как же?..

Гермиона слышала, как он попрощался с бабушкой, как за ним хлопнула входная дверь и всё затихло.

С бабушкой он, получается, мог попрощаться, а с ней — нет.

— Гермиона? Почему ты плачешь? — застывшая на пороге миссис Холлидей смотрела на неё с беспокойством.

— Я… Я радуюсь, что всё хорошо закончилось, бабушка. Я, наверное, пойду к себе.

Бабушка недоверчиво приподняла брови, но Гермиона лишь молча вылетела из гостиной и помчалась к себе в комнату.

А чего она хотела? Чтобы он остался обсудить их общее приключение? Сбегал в магазин за тортиком к чаю? Обнял на радостях, что у них всё получилось?

Нет, она не была влюблена в Малфоя. Да, она знала, что он далеко не подарок. Да и чего ещё можно было от него ожидать? Он будет ангелом, если ему что-то нужно. Он вытрет о тебя ноги, если нет. Но она не могла поверить, что он сделает это настолько грубо.

— Будешь печеньку? Я недавно испекла.

— Без орехов?

— Без.

— Тогда буду. Спасибо.

Бабушка передала тарелку с печеньем Гермионе и села рядом на кровать.

— Твой Малфой обещал зайти.

— Он не мой. И он не зайдёт.

— Не знаю, что там у вас произошло, но он потрясён и явно не в себе.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Нет, бабушка. Он получил, что хотел, больше ему здесь ничего не нужно.

Бабушка только хитро прищурилась.

— Ну посмотрим.

— Посмотрим.


	15. Chapter 15

С того дня прошло уже больше года. Так много, а я до сих пор не понимаю, куда делось время. Промчалось мимо, пока я не могла решить и решиться.

Я так и не собралась с духом, чтобы объясниться с Роном. Откладывала, откладывала, откладывала, и спустя месяц после злоключений с кинжалом он постучал в дверь сам. Неуверенная улыбка на веснушчатом лице, румянец на щеках, в руках букет роз.

— Привет. Ну-у… это в общем тебе.

Я неловко улыбнулась в ответ и взяла у него розы.

— Спасибо.

Мерлин, знал бы кто, сколько я мечтала об этом моменте, не поверил бы! А тогда… Тогда я застыла в дверном проёме, а в голове вертелась только одна мысль: «Сбылось. Обидно лишь, что на несколько месяцев позже».

Знаете, я так долго мечтала, что выйду замуж за Рона. Что у нас будет двое детей, и если родится дочь, то я обязательно назову её Роуз. С рыжими волосами Рона она будет моим самым красивым цветком. Моей розой.

Пауза затянулась. Рон нервно переминался с ноги на ногу. А я чувствовала, что если сейчас не скажу хоть что-нибудь, то просто расплачусь.

— Проходи, — пригласила я, глотая комок в горле и улыбаясь неестественно широко.

В тот вечер мы долго говорили. Да и вы ведь тоже не раз участвовали в таких разговорах. Да, тех самых, которые ни о чём и обо всём сразу, когда можно слушать вполуха, время от времени утвердительно кивать, поддакивать, удивляться, хмуриться, но думать о своём.

Рон рассказывал про курсы авроров, куда он поступил вместе с Гарри и Невиллом. Много смеялся. Даже не могу вспомнить, что отвечала ему на это. Как пыталась отшучиваться. Это было настолько неважно… Ведь я с замиранием сердца ждала, когда он поднимет ту самую тему. И вот:

— Мне кажется, прошло уже достаточно времени, — Рон искоса наблюдал за моей реакцией. Но я только буркнула что-то невразумительное в ответ. Он продолжил: — И у нас вроде бы как завязались отношения… м-м-м… не совсем дружеского характера. Ты ведь мне до сих пор нравишься, Гермиона. Я тоже нравлюсь тебе, правда?

Нет, неправда. Один Мерлин знает, когда Рон перестал мне нравиться. Я его любила. Пусть и по-детски. Пусть глупо. Но любила. Да и сейчас люблю, хоть и по-другому. Но был ли смысл спорить?

— Нравишься.

Щёки Рона зарумянились. Он улыбнулся. Широко, радостно и беззаботно. Так умеет улыбаться только Рон, ведь ни у кого больше нет такой красивой улыбки. И тот самый Рон со своей огненной, словно пламя свечи, шевелюрой мог то согреть и порадовать, то причинить боль и разрушить всё до основания. И между этими двумя крайностями такая тонкая грань. Как бы случайно её не пересечь.

— Нравишься, но… — начала я, и улыбка на лице Рона потухла.

Когда-то ради его головокружительной улыбки я бы сделала многое, но это было в прошлом. А в тот день… В тот день мне было стыдно и неловко. Я знала, что как минимум испорчу Рону настроение.

— Но я не могу прийти в себя, Рон. Мне нужно больше времени.

Его лицо просветлело:

— Я могу подождать сколько угодно.

— Поэтому будет вдвойне обидно, если окажется, что оно того не стоило, — голос мой звучал ровно, уверенно, хоть внутренне меня и трясло от беспокойства.

Рон сник. Он долго молчал, разглядывая моё лицо. Мрачный и будто весь посеревший в одночасье. Мне хотелось подойти и обнять его. Хотелось сказать, что я погорячилась и всё можно переиграть. Хотелось. Но я молчала и оставалась на месте, будто останавливал кто-то. Рон тоже молчал.

Я тогда ещё удивилась, что он сходу не начал меня обвинять. Не начал говорить, что я не имею права так поступать. Что он и так ждал месяц, а ведь это целых тридцать дней! Что не нужно было целовать его, раз уж никаких отношений я не хотела.

— Ладно, тогда я пойду. Завтра вставать рано, а на дуэли мало пользы от сонного зомби.

Рон снова улыбался. Не так лучезарно, но всё же. Он обнял меня на прощание и ушёл.

Больше мы эту тему не поднимали. А спустя несколько месяцев я пришла к выводу, что моё решение было единственно правильным. Я не смогла бы утаить от Рона-бойфренда мои поцелуи с Малфоем, не испытывая при этом угрызений совести. Но Рону-другу я не обязана о таком рассказывать. Да и не сделал Рон ничего, чтобы изменить ситуацию. Совсем. Просто принял как данность. Нет — значит нет. Не могу сказать, что отнеслась к этому спокойно. Было обидно и неприятно. Ведь Рон не сделал ничего, чтобы вернуть меня. Пошевели он хоть пальцем, и я бы, наверное, изменила своё решение. Но раз так, то зачем вступать в отношения с человеком, который не хочет за тебя бороться?

Самое неприятное, что я до сих пор не знаю, соврала в тот день Рону или нет. Я сказала, что не могу прийти в себя. Но ведь мне это было и не нужно, чтобы поцеловать Малфоя. Мне нужно было поцеловать Малфоя, чтобы прийти в себя.

И как раз с Малфоем наши пути снова пересеклись. На Рождество.

Рождество — это тот праздник, когда хочется делать приятное едва ли не первому встречному. Когда хочется заряжать и заражать своим хорошим настроением. Когда чувствуешь себя частью чего-то большего. Частью огромного, сложного механизма. А в нём всё настолько взаимосвязано, что даже самые отдалённые от тебя частички кажутся близкими. И хочется крикнуть: «Я здесь! Видите? Может, мы друг друга так и не узнали, но я хочу, чтобы ваше Рождество было таким же хорошим, как и моё. Нет, не потому, что я такой добрый и отзывчивый человек. Потому что счастливый. А счастье — валюта, которой неожиданно прибыльно делиться».

Поэтому когда я бродила по Косой аллее, выбирая подарки, слушая рождественские песни и любуясь украшенными в преддверии праздника магазинами, я сделала глупость. Эта глупость обрела форму поздравительной открытки и коробки шоколадных конфет. А рождественским утром она отправилась к своему получателю. И как только большая белая сова стала едва различимой точкой, от которой я никак не могла оторвать взгляд, я пожалела о своём решении. Но было уже поздно. Поэтому я махнула на всё рукой и спустилась в гостиную к родителям и собравшимся у нас родственникам. Не время думать о Малфое. Тем более если свой незамысловатый подарок я отправила только потому, что хотела покончить с этой историей. Хотела показать Малфою, что меня больше не волновал его поступок.

А через несколько часов филин принёс свёрток, замотанный в зелёную бумагу. Две открытки и две коробки шоколадных конфет. Для меня и моей бабушки. От Малфоя.

Он перечеркнул все мои старания. С рождественским подарком я отправила Малфою все свои переживания, всё разочарование. Отправила, чтобы вздохнуть полной грудью, чтобы забыть. А он… Он снова заставил меня вспоминать, думать, искать ответы, пытаться понять. Мерлин, зачем?! Ну зачем он это сделал?

Весной объявился и сам Малфой. Нахально улыбнулся и заявил с порога:

— Привет. Как поживает моя любимая магла?

У меня отвисла челюсть. Какая я ему, чёрт подери, магла?! Как он?.. Подозреваю, моё выражение лица было очень даже красноречивым, поэтому Малфой решил уточнить:

— Я имел в виду миссис Холлидей, — смотря на меня, он едва сдерживал смех.

— В порядке. Ты к ней пришёл?

Малфой проигнорировал меня и задал свой вопрос:

— А как поживаешь ты?

Я замерла. В груди вдруг стало тесно. Почему он спросил? Ради поддержания разговора или действительно хотел знать?

— Я… я не знаю.

Я могла бы отделаться банальным «нормально». Могла бы не заострять внимание на его вопросе, но мне хотелось думать, что Малфой спросил не просто так. Что ему в самом деле интересно. Что раз он пришёл, то… Не знаю, что там после «то», но мне хотелось бы, чтобы после «то» обязательно что-то было, понимаете?

Мерлин, что творилось в моей голове! От одного только появления Малфоя там образовался такой сумбур, что я сама перестала себя понимать.

— Не знаешь?

Он удивлённо приподнял брови. Я пожала плечами в ответ. Наверное, я глупая. Наверное, ему всё же неинтересно.

— Ты сейчас свободна?

По правде говоря, планов у меня было столько, что Наполеон бы обзавидовался, но я была слишком любопытной, чтобы сказать «нет».

— Да, свободна.

— Пойдём со мной.

— У тебя есть ещё один кинжал, который нужно уничтожить? — спросила я с вызовом.

Он ухмыльнулся. Для меня эта тема так долго была больной, а он, значит, ухмыльнулся. Чтоб его!

— Почти.

Он взял меня за руку и аппарировал. И только тогда, в воронке аппарации, у меня впервые появились сомнения, что я поступаю правильно. Можно ли ожидать чего-то хорошего от Малфоя? И на что я надеялась, когда соглашалась пойти с ним? На ещё одно приключение, о котором будет неприятно вспоминать?

Мы с Малфоем оказались на открытой местности возле поля. Совсем не похожей на пустошь, но я невольно напряглась.

— И что мы будем здесь делать?

— Творить магию.

— Лучшего способа, чтобы вызвать меня на магическую дуэль, ты не мог придумать?

Я злилась. Я не понимала его. И не понимала того, что происходит. Зачем?

— Я не вызываю тебя на дуэль.

— Ах да, у вас, слизеринцев, наверное, есть своё определение тому, что ты делаешь. Например, хитромудрый план по…

Он закатил глаза.

— Грейнджер, спрячь палочку. Мы будем сажать деревья.

Я замерла на полуслове-полувдохе. Да у меня челюсть отвисла от такого заявления! Хотела было спросить, не ослышалась ли я, но увидела, что за спиной Малфоя в самом деле лежали саженцы. И как я сразу не заметила? Мерлин, неловко-то как! Краска прилила к моим щекам, я не нашлась с ответом и пристыженно опустила взгляд.

— Мы с тобой говорили, что магловские предметы поглощают магию. Так почему бы не увеличить количество того, что к магии восприимчиво и…

Дальше я не слушала. Его предложение настолько не вязалось с моим представлением о Малфое, что происходящее казалось нереальным.

— Я уже выкопал ямки с помощью палочки, но сажать надо вручную, — донеслись до меня его последние слова.

Я была в таком ступоре, что даже не спросила, а зачем нужно сажать вручную? Деревья ведь и так живые и… А впрочем, неважно.

Я не помню, как в моих руках оказался первый саженец. Зато помню, как старалась не повредить, не оторвать ни единого корешка. И помню чувство выполненного долга, с каким смотрела на шесть посаженных мною берёзок. Почему-то это казалось важнее всех моих неосуществлённых планов.

Я ещё долго ломала голову над тем, почему Малфой пригласил меня сажать с ним берёзы. Он же ничего объяснять не стал. И я, наверное, удивилась бы, попытайся он объяснить.

Через некоторое время Малфой снова зашёл ко мне и предложил пойти посмотреть, прижились ли деревья. А потом ещё и ещё раз. Мы почти не разговаривали. «Привет», пара ничего не значащих фраз, «пока». Но очень скоро я поймала себя на том, что природа больше не вызывала у меня того иррационального чувства страха, который появился после блужданий по пустоши. И берёзы были не просто берёзами, а моими берёзами. И всем сердцем полюбив их, шарахаться от всего остального я уже просто не могла.

Почему-то я была уверена, что Малфой знал, что так будет.

А дальше… Не помню, что за повод был, но Малфой заявился к нам домой с тортом и шампанским. Сказал, что «пришёл к миссис Холлидей». Бабушки дома не было. Усадив Малфоя перед «прямоугольником, показывающим длинные колдографии», я пошла ставить чайник. Не глядя взяла в руки нож. Протянула было руку, чтобы разрезать торт, но поняла, что такого странного ножа у нас никогда не было. Новый? Покрутила в руках. Знакомый. Где я уже могла такой видеть? А потом…

— Малфой! — закричала я не своим голосом и на всех парах кинулась в гостиную.

Но Малфою было не до меня. Он с видом великого исследователя смотрел по телевизору мультфильм и задумчиво хмурился. А тут я со своими проблемами. Додумалась же, а?

— Малфой!

Он недовольно на меня взглянул и вопросительно приподнял брови. Мол, говори побыстрее и оставь меня в покое. Занят я.

— Смотри, это же… Это же кинжал Беллатрикс?

Малфой спокойно забрал оружие, внимательно осмотрел. Так и хотелось наорать на этого идиота, чтобы осторожнее был. Порежется ведь, и снова начнётся…

— Нет, уже не Беллатрикс, твой, — ответил он мне невозмутимо.

Я опешила, руки начали дрожать. Он… Он что, не понимал? Я открывала и закрывала рот, но не могла подобрать слов. Наконец возмутилась:

— Но мы ведь его уничтожили! Что происходит?!

Уголки губ Малфоя дёрнулись. Он согнулся пополам и начал истерически хохотать. Чёрт, мне хотелось его убить! Я бегала за ним по всему дому, сыпала проклятиями и бросала в него всем, что попадалось под руку. Он ржал как конь — по-другому и не скажешь. Хорошенькая шуточка, да у меня чуть сердце не остановилось!

Я злилась на него дня два. Винила себя за веру в то, что он может быть нормальным человеком. А потом внезапно поняла, что чувствую себя свободней.

Я ведь и в самом деле часто боялась открывать «Ежедневный пророк», вдруг там будет статья про странную смерть от небольшого пореза? Или что-то подобное…

И каждый раз, когда по телевизору описывали внезапную смерть, казалось бы, абсолютно здорового человека, я вся обращалась в слух. А вдруг?..

Этот страх всегда оставался со мной. И со временем становился всё сильнее и сильнее. Я не могла его побороть. Но после дурацкой выходки Малфоя, после того, как мой кошмар воплотился в реальность, я наконец смогла выкинуть всё это из головы. Именно после случая с кинжалом в наших с Малфоем сложных отношениях наконец произошёл сдвиг. Мы начали говорить друг с другом. Сначала совсем мало и неохотно, но для нас это значило многое…

Сейчас Малфой и моя бабушка сидят в гостиной и о чём-то беседуют, время от времени оттуда слышен смех. А я сбежала ненадолго, чтобы расставить для себя все точки над «і» и попытаться понять, какие отношения связывают меня и человека, который долгое время был моим врагом.

Мне не нравится мысль, что скрывалась за каждым написанным словом, лезла в каждую строчку, настойчиво приходила ко мне перед сном. Мне интересен Драко Малфой. Мне интересен Драко Малфой. Мне настолько интересен Драко Малфой, что я хочу написать это ещё тысячу раз. Правда, формулировка должна быть немного другой, но неважно. Сойдёт и так.

А теперь вы меня простите, пора бежать. Меня ждёт бабушка. И Драко. И я чувствую себя лёгкой, как ветер. И ужасно, катастрофически глупой. И улыбаюсь так широко, будто у меня не все дома. Луна Лавгуд гордилась бы мной. Простите ещё раз, но вы же видите: человек не в себе.


End file.
